Sonic and MLP
by SonicHedgehogBlur
Summary: Series of one shots of sonic and rainbow dash and there new family. I take requests PM me with requests. I do NOT own Sonic or Rainbow Dash. Sonic belongs to SEGA Rainbow Dash belongs to HASBRO. Lightning Dash and Rain Hedgehog Belong to ME. Rated T for Laungage.
1. Birth

Tails Prower, Twilight Sparkle,Spike,Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Apple Jack and Flutter Shy were all anxiously sitting in the Ponyville hospital waiting room They were waiting for the birth of Rainbow Dash and Sonic's kids. "Ah hope everythin is goin awright" said Apple Jack nervously. "I'm sure everything is fine" Said Twilight trying to sound reassuring but failing epically.

_Meanwhile in the Ponyville hospital delivery room._

"Just push R.D your almost there!" Sonic said encouragingly to his mate. "WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M TRYING TO DO?!" Rainbow Dash shouted. Sonic had put his hand in Rainbow Dash's hoof in an attempt to calm her down however 5 minutes later as he felt the circulation in his hand cut off he deeply regretted it. 30 minutes later two crying voices reached Sonic and Rainbow Dash's ears as they both broke into grins Sonic's proud and excited, Rainbow Dash's tired but happy. "Congratulations and you have had one healthy baby girl and one healthy baby boy." Now Rainbow Dash was very happy about this but she was wayyy to tired to express this Sonic, however, wasn't to tired to express his happiness about it so that would explain why every one in the waiting room jumped a bit when they heard an extremely loud "YES!" A little while later Sonic and Rainbow Dash were relaxing in the room holding the two newborns the boy was a little Pegasus his eyes where magenta like Rainbow dash's and his coat was cyan blue like Rainbow Dash's his tail was Rainbow colored and instead of a mane he had blue quills the same style of Sonic's . The girl was a little hedgehog her fur was royal blue like Sonic's her muzzle arms legs belly/chest fur were peach like Sonic's and her eyes were emerald green eyes like Sonic's. she also had little white wings on her back.**(BTW the rainbow splotches on her wings i described in Rainbow dash and sonic kids description haven't started showing on her wings yet) **Sonic was holding the girl and Rainbow was holding the boy. What should we call them?" Sonic asked gazing down proudly at his new son and daughter. Rainbow Dash gazed out the window as rain poured down against the pans thunder rumbled in the distance and lightning flashed across the sky. "What do you think about naming him Lightning Wind Dash?" Rainbow Dash asked. "I like it" said Sonic smiling. "Can we name her Rain Storm Hedgehog?" asked Sonic. "Sure" Said Rainbow smiling.

"_Welcome to the family Rain and Lightning."_

**Wooo! Okay first chapter down! sorry if this one is kinda bad im just getting into fanfictions so my first few chapters might be a little rocky.**


	2. Early Morning Wake Up Call

The babies cries rang through the house. Sonic's emerald green eyes slowly blinked open as he sat up and yawned. His ears perked and swiveled,hearing his daughters persisting cries. "All right all right i'm up i'm up" Sonic muttered as he sat up and walked over to the twins crib and picked up his crying daughter. "Shh its okay" Sonic murmured to Rain "You hungry?" Sonic grinned as a small hiccup escaped the younger hedgehogs lips. "Thought so" Sonic murmured, smirking, as he walked out of the bedroom and headed toward the kitchen. As the bottle was heating in the microwave Sonic looked down in his arms at the tiny little girl who was gazing around the room with wide emerald green eyes. She and her brother were about a week old so thus Sonic and Rainbow Dash were both EXTREMELY tired they had learned to try and get as much sleep at any time possible. Sonic chuckled as he remembered the other day when Rainbow Dash went into the kitchen to get some coffee Sonic got concerned when she didn't come out right away so he went in there to check on her and burst out laughing when he saw she hadn't even started the coffee machine she had fallen asleep while standing up! Sonic was abruptly shaken from his thoughts by the beeping of the microwave. Taking the bottle out of the microwave he walked over to the couch turned on the TV and settled down one arm wrapped around his daughter the other clutching the bottle which he offered to the little hedgehog who gripped it with her hands and greedily drank the milk. when the milk was gone, she burrowed into her fathers soft, warm, stomach fur, closed her eyes and fell asleep. Sonic grinned looking down at his daughter.

_1 hour later_

Rainbow dash walked down stairs sleepily holding lightning she looked over to the couch and smiled at the sight that met her eyes Sonic had fallen asleep holding there daughter who was also asleep snuggled contently against her fathers soft stomach fur.

_"We love you both so much Rain and Lightning"_


	3. Diffrences

**Ok heres chapter 3. I'm trying to update as much as possible but I've been getting some serious writers block lately so i would really appreciate some chapter requests or ideas. *Sigh* no Sonic and Rainbow Dash do NOT belong to me i wish they did though. Sonic and Knuckles belong to SEGA. Rainbow Dash belongs to HASBRO. RAIN AND LIGHTNING BELONG TO ME THOUGH!**

* * *

The twins were now three months old and already well able to sit up and crawl on their own. Sonic could also see the huge differences between the twins. Lightning was the more adventurous twin. He crawled to every single spot of the house he could reach, at first it was easy enough to keep him in one spot Sonic and Rainbow Dash just had to make sure to remember to put the baby gates up. But then ,unfortunately for Sonic and Rainbow Dash, They learned that flying came to him as naturally as breathing.. So more doors had to be installed around the house to try and keep a certain 3 month old pegasus out of trouble. Rain was definitely the quiet shy twin. While her brother would try and fly off to explore the house at any chance he got, Rain preferred to stay in the room within the presence of her parents. While Lightning liked to play with and put anything and everything in his mouth, this once led to Knuckles walking in to the living room to find Lightning nomming on a chaos emerald which ended with 10 straight minutes of Knuckles yelling at Sonic and the later having to find a new place to keep the chaos emeralds, Rain preferred holding things and quietly observing them or the things around her, easily fascinated by even the simplest of things. When there was company over Lightning liked to crawl around and play with the new people **(ponies Mobians whatever)**, Rain, however, preferred to stay safely by her father's side and observe.

* * *

Sonic was lounging on the floor with Rain stretched out before him his hands at the ready over her belly. Sonic smirked hearing his daughter giggling as his tickling fingers gently ran up and down her soft, furry tummy. This continued for a little while until she let out a small squeaky yawn. Sonic, noticing this, picked her up and gently set her down in the crib next to her sleeping brother. A small smile spread across his muzzle as he looked down at his two sleeping children his eyes full of pride and love.

**Ok so theres chapter 3 ya sorry its really bad i'm going to definitely try and make the next ones better.**


	4. Attack

**Okay so as i said in the beginning of the series the one shots will all take place at different times in this one Rain and Lightning are both 4. I do NOT own Sonic or Rainbow Dash Sonic belongs to SEGA Rainbow Dash belongs to HASBRO. **

**RAIN AND LIGHTNING BELONG TO ME.**

**Rain's POV **

Rain was sitting on the floor playing with her toys. With a bored sigh she abandoned the toys and diverted her attention to the couch and the person, or rather hedgehog, lounging on it. Her father Sonic The Hedgehog was napping legs crossed arms behind his head. As Rain glanced at her father a mischievous grin, not that different from a certain male cobalt blue hedgehog, spread across her muzzle. Slowly she approached the couch a trouble making sparkle glinting in her eyes.

**Regular POV**

All of a sudden Sonic was abruptly jarred awake his eyes shot open and he bolted up right he looked down as he felt a sudden weight fall from his stomach onto the carpet with a small "Oof" he looked down seeing his daughter sitting on the floor pointing at him and laughing. Sonic smirked evilly as he sat up. "Oh think its funny huh? Well how about this!" Sonic immediately lunged then gently, but firmly, pinned his daughter to the ground. Smirking he dove his fingers into her under arms and wriggled them along along her sides and across her belly carefully finding where she was most ticklish. "Hee hee Dahady i wahas juhast johoking hehehehehehehe!" Rain laughed. " Nuh uh sorry keed you know the rule don't mess with me while im sleeping." Sonic chuckled then finding her most ticklish spot he quickly moved his wiggling fingers to her tummy getting even more laughter from the younger hedgehog. Rain completely lost control when one of Sonic's stray fingers entered her bellybutton which earned higher pitched laughter from the hedgehog girl. Sonic smirked evilly as he wriggled his fingers around her belly button invoking squeals as the girl giggled uncontrollably squirming trying to get away from her fathers tickling fingers."Hahahahahahahahehehehehehehehe D-D-Dahady plehehehese stohahahap!" "Ok i think you learned your lesson" Sonic said with a smirk relenting with the tickle torture. Rain lay on the ground panting with a small, silly grin on her face."You okay keed?" Sonic asked. Rain giggled then latched onto her father's neck nuzzling her face into his chest. "I love you daddy" she murmured. "I love you too Rain" he whispered into her ear as he gently returned the hug.


	5. Brotherly and Sisterly love

**Ok finally chapter 5! Sorry I have not updated in a while. So I'm probably going to update kind of slowly because I have school and I can't exactly just sit around all day coming up with ideas for this(trust me if I could chose between doing that and going to math class I would definitely chose the first one!) so I don't exactly have a lot of time. Also my inspiration for this is running kinda dry and I get writers block frequently so it would help if I got more requests. Anyways thank you so much for reading,favoriting,reviewing, and following my Fanfiction! To say I was surprised by how many people have read it is the understatement of the year considering the only person who I thought was going to read it was me. Once again I do NOT own sonic and Rainbow Dash (bet that was a huge shocker huh) Sonic belongs to SEGA. Rainbow Dash belongs to HASBRO. Rain and Lightning belong to ME. In this one Rain and Lightning are 13 and it's describing Lightning going to and coming home from the castle guard just a little brother sister Drabble.**

Sonic,Rainbow Dash,Rain, and Lightning were all standing at the train station, Lightning getting ready to board the train heading to Canterlot were he worked in the castle guard. At thirteen years old he was the youngest to ever serve in the castle guard which often caused some to question if he was really worthy to serve. Though while some questioned if a thirteen year old was really worthy to serve, It had to be admitted nobody could deny his absolute dedication and loyalty to the Princess and Equestria.

After Lightning had hugged his father and said good bye he turned toward his mother. "Please don't work to hard." He murmured as he eyed her slightly bloated stomach. Rainbow Dash smirked slightly and playfully rolled her eyes at her son. "Ya right while your fighting in deadly situations I'll keep in mind that it's dangerous for me to stand on a ladder while 3 months pregnant." She joked. But as she leaned toward her son to nuzzle him her face grew serious again."Seriously though be careful, okay? I don't know what I would do if you or your sister got hurt." She murmured. Finally Lightning turned toward his sister nothing was said between them as the two embraced nothing needed to be said out loud it was all said through that one simple but loving gesture,that one hug almost as if it were through telepathy.

Rain watched as the train carrying her brother, one of the things she cared about the most, pulling away from the station.

"Be safe" she murmured.

***RainsPOV***

**3 months later.**

Her shoes pounded on the pavement as she ran ahead of her mother and father in the train station. She looked this way and that trying to find it.. Finally she saw it _Canterlot Express_. She immediately hurried toward the platform it was pulling into. Her eyes anxiously scanned through the crowd of people getting off of the there were thousands of people getting off none of them caught her attention, none of them were important to her she wasn't looking for any of them she was looking for HIM. As her eyes anxiously scanned through the crowd thoughts popped into her head. "What if they made him stay for another month?" "What if he's hurt?" "What if-". Her thoughts were abruptly cut off as a flash of cobalt blue caught her eye. She immediately turned her attention toward it and a mixture of excitement, and relief immediately overtook her because sure enough there he was. He was wearing his uniform his helmet covering his head while his breast plate took his body his Rainbow and cobalt blue colored tail swishing thoughtfully as he appeared to be looking for something too. It didn't even take a minute for her to recognize him. She would always be able to pick him out in even the biggest of crowds. _"Lightning!"_. Immediately a head turned and crimson red eyes immediately met emerald green eyes happiness and recognition immediately sparkling in both. The two ran towards each other meeting with an embrace. Brother and Sister finally back together for now.


	6. Chaos and a Bad Idea

Im adding a new OC of mine.

Austin:Rains boyfriend, A hedgehog with blond fur all over. Wardrobe Black leather jacket with white tee-shirt underneath, and a dog tag necklace, and blue jeans with sneakers. He is a really good singer and occasionally writes and sings love songs to Rain.

Spectrum and Sora are Rain and Lightnings younger twin sisters.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash are going out on a date night and leaving Rain,Lightning,Spectrum and Sora home alone with Rain and Lightning in charge what could possibly go wrong?

Sonic belongs to SEGA Rainbow Dash belongs to HASBRO.

RAIN AUSTIN LIGHTNING SPECTRUM AND SORA BELONG TO ME.

Sonic and Rainbow Dash were getting ready go out on a date night and leaving Rain,Lightning,Spectrum and Sora home alone. Spectrum and Sora were lounging on the living room carpet coloring, while Rain and Lightning were sitting on the couch, Lightning playing a video game, and Rain texting. Lightning looked up from his video game, a taunting grin on his face as he focused his attention on his twin sister. "What you texting Austin?"Lightning taunted making kissing sounds and faces at Rain. Rain looked up from her phone, scowling at her brother and made a gesture at him with one of her fingers, earning a gentle cuff upside the head from Rainbow Dash. "Speaking of which no boyfriends while were gone k?" said Sonic as he entered the room. _"I can get your heart beat beatin like i can get your heart beat beatin like tha-"_, Rain blushed as the ringtone she had set for Austin blared on her phone and she ruefully pressed the "ignore" button. "Texting only?" she said in response to her father's raised eyebrow.

"Deal"

..-and PLEASE try not to kill each other." Rain looked at the door as it shut behind her parents then she turned her attention back to her phone.

_AU:Wut r u up to?_

_RA:Nothin just home alone with my sisters and annoying twin brother :(_

_AU:Aww geez that sucks :/. Want me to come over?_

_RA:I wish! But Dad made house no boyfriend zone till they get back :(_

_AU:AWW BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! XP_

_RA:IKR_

"Rain and Austin sittin in a tree K-i-s-s-i-n-" Rain immediately set down her phone and chucked the nearest pillow at her twin brother who burst out laughing. "Shut up f-dirt bag" Rain said immediately stopping herself from saying a swear word in front of her sisters. Lightning smirked happy to have achieved his goal of annoying his sister and went back to his video game. "Hey Rain". said Spectrum as she and Sora looked up from there coloring. "Ya?" said Rain. "This is you and Austin" Spectrum then proceed to turn around do the "Self Make out". Rain blushed while Lightning burst out laughing. "Well you should really knock before entering a room." said Rain. "Hey Rain can you make dinner now?" asked Sora. Rain and Lightning had already eaten dinner before they got home. Spectrum and Sora had not. "Lightning can make it", said Rain as she got up and headed toward her room. "What why me?!" Lightning asked. "Cause I don't want to." Rain answered. "Rain you know I can't cook worth crap!" Lightning exclaimed. Rain didn't answer she already had gone to he room sighing Lightning went to the kitchen to make dinner.. 30 minutes later as Rain was up in her room the tinge of smoke reached her nose. Rains eyes instantly widened and she ran downstairs to the scene of her brother and sisters panicking while something in the kitchen was on fire. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Rain shouted. Lets just say it all went downhill from there. Then 2 hours later after Spectrum and Sora were hurriedly tucked into bed, Rain and Lightning quickly ran upstairs into their own rooms before their parents saw the mess the kitchen and the rest of the house was in.


	7. First Day of School

**Nanu-Nanu!(Mork and Mindy reference which i do NOT own)** **As you can see I'm updating again. Before i get started I just want to bring up a few things. Once again THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR READING "Sonic and MLP"! Second I'm going to talk about requests. Okay so first off fan characters. To start it bluntly I can't really always do other fan characters besides my own. I know that probably sounds selfish but i mean its hard for me to come up wt would help if for future requests just put how you want it to begin and i'll take it from there. Ok so this is a request from a Guith ideas on how to incorporate other FCs that i don't really know a lot about. It took me 2 months just to plan out Rain and Lightning and story ideas for them before i started this fanfiction. Next requests. I will try and make stories out of all the requests i get but its kinda hard for me to do that if i dont have a good enough description of how you want the request. So for future requests it would help if you start the write how you want the story to start off. So this is a request by a guest (heh that rhymed) Its Rain and Lightning going to school for the first time. Rain and Lightning are 4. I Do NOT own Sonic or Rainbow Dash. Sonic belongs to SEGA. Rainbow Dash belongs to HASBRO. RAIN AND LIGHTNING BELONG TO ME. Oh and i imagine that mobians have there own language or whatever so obviously Sonic knows it and he taught it to Rain but Rainbow Dash and Lightning don't know it.**

******************************************Rainbow Dash's POV***********************************************

Sonic and I are taking Rain and Lightning to school for the first time. Yup its cool though no big- oh who the hell am i kidding im terrified, Don't you dare tell Sonic or anyone else i said that or i swear to Celestia i will knock you all the way from here to next tuesday. Any ways we are standing in front of the school house Lightning seems excited he is looking around trying to catch sight of everything. Rain is quite the opposite clinging onto her fathers leg looking terrified. Sonic chuckles lightly looking down at our daughter, he bends down to her level and gently murmurs in her ear. I roll my eyes he is speaking in the mobian language which he knows annoys the hell out of me because only he and Rain can speak,and understand it. Well whatever he said it must have calmed her down. As she and her brother run enthusiastically toward the school building. Its going to be really quite in the house without them for a few hours.. WAIT! Twins gone.. House empty... Sonic must be thinking because sure enough he wraps his arms around me and a mischievous smirk appears on his face and he whispers in my ear. "So R.D wanna go back home and have some "fuuun?" he says stretching out the u in fun."But of course " I say giving him my own smirk.


	8. I'll be there for you

Lightning walked toward Rain's room. On his way he saw his mom and dad in the kitchen. Sonic was pacing, muttering angrily under his breath saying words that would have earned him a good cuff from Rainbow Dash if he had said them in front of Spectrum and Amethyst . Rainbow Dash was also in the kitchen looking equally frustrated and angry. Lightning sighed to him self as he knew the root cause of his parents anger, and also, more importantly the one that made him more sad and angry then anything else.  
His twin sister's heartbreak.  
Lightning arrived at his destination. His eyes rested on the door that announced the owner of the room with bright colorful letters. He walked into Rains room there was his sister sitting on her bed in the fetal position with her head between her legs. Lightning suppressed a growl of frustration and anger at the sight of his clearly upset sister, he wanted to really hurt Austin for doing this to Rain, as his hooves itched to be pummeling a certain blond hedgehog teenage celebrity.  
Lightning walked to his sisters bed and gently climbed up next to her. Rain looked up feeling the sudden weight shift on her bed.  
Lightning felt another surge of anger and sadness as he saw his sister's tear stained face. "I cant believe he did this." Rain whispered.  
**Flash back**  
Lightning and Rain were walking through the mall just having a brother and sister day when they stopped by the food court to get some food. "Hey that guy on a date looks a lot like Austin." Said Lightning as he pointed out a hedgehog that indeed looked a lot like Austin. "Oh my Chaos that is Austin." Rain gasped as she saw Austin lean over and kiss the other girl on the lips. Rain immediately stood up from her chair and headed to the doors Lightning following suite. As Lightning thought about how there father would react to this and how Lightning would probably have to prevent a certain blue male hedgehog from murdering a certain blond male hedgehog. Austin must have noticed them as he got up and followed calling Rain's name while said hedgehog ignored him. "Rain please wait I can explain." Austin said as he gently caught a hold of Rain's wrist. At this touch Rains ears flattened aggressively as she violently turned around, her thirteen foot wingspan flaring out with anger behind her,as she yanked her wrist out of Austins hold and she slapped him painfully hard across the face. "DON' . ." she growled as she turned away.  
**End flashback.**  
" I cant believe he cheated on me." Rain whispered. Lightning scooted as close as he could get to his sister and nuzzled her in a soothing gesture as a small whimper rose from her throat. She nuzzled into her brothers shoulder as tears made there way down her face again.  
_" I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like I can get your heart beat beatin' like that You know you got my heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like Hey-ay ay-ay Hey-ay-ay."_  
Rain growled as the ringtone she set for Austin blared on her phone as she pressed ignore and nuzzled back into the security of her brothers shoulder.  
_"I can get your heart beat beat-beat-beatin' like I can get your heart beat beatin' like tha-"_ Rain groweled again and this time she snatched the phone and pressed talk. "Austin do you want me to give this phone to my dad so you can talk to him?" Rain began in a sickly sweet tone. "THEN STOP CALLING ME!" Rain yelled, then threw the phone across the room. "You know I'll always be there for you right? And that I'll always have your back." Lightning murmured as he soothingly nuzzled his sister. "Thanks Light, I'll always be there for you too." Rain murmured with a small smile as she nuzzled her brother back.


	9. Nightmare

Once again I do NOT own sonic and Rainbow Dash. Sonic belongs to SEGA. Rainbow Dash belongs to HASBRO. Rain and Lightning belong to ME. In this one Rain and Lightning are 8

Rainbow Dash and Rain were the only two at home that night. Lightning was at a sleep over, and Sonic was at Mobius.

...

Rainbow Dash bolted upright in her bed. Then she heard it again, a small teriffied whimper. Her mind rushed to the only other person in the house.

"Rain!" She shouted as she ran to the twins room. Rainbow flung open the door seeing Rain's tiny form sitting up in her bed. "Mommy!" The little girl cried as Rainbow Dash immediately flew to the young Pegasus/Hedgehog hybrids bed. Rainbow climbed into the bed and scooped her daughter up into her hooves, holding her.

"I had a nightmare. I was alone in the ever free forest an' I was lost an an..." at this point Rain broke into terrified sobs. Rainbow Dash hugged the younger girl close to her. "Shhhh Its okay it was just a dream shhh". Rainbow Dash mumered soothingly in the little girls ear. This continued for a while with Rains face burrowed into Rainbow Dash's shoulder while Rainbow Dash murmured small shhhs and other soothing nothings into the younger pegasus' s ear and rubbing her back. Soon only thr occasional whimper and sniffle was heard from the girl. Rainbow Dash gently set the little girl down on the bed then, figuring she wasn't going anywhere soon lay down next to Rain. Rainbow Dash gently lifted her wing and put it over the little girl as a blanket. Rain snuggled closer to the warmth of her mother. Rainbow gently leaned down and nuzzled her daughter.

The next morning Sonic arrived back from Mobius. He was confused when he didn't see Rainbow Dash in there bedroom, the living room, or the kitchen. So he walked over to the twins room to check there. When he opened the door he was met with a cute scene. Because there was Rainbow Dash sleeping and right underneath her wing was Rain also sleeping. A small smile set across Sonics face as he quietly closed the door.


	10. Update

First off sorry I know that people don't like it when authors post a chapter that's just an update. Okay so I decided to add another Sonic/MLP couple. Shadow the Hedgehog and Twilight Sparkle and there daughter.

Cadenza (Cadence) Midnight Sparkle.

Mother Twilight Sparkle. Father Shadow the Hedgehog.

She is Half Unicorn/Half Hedgehog but looks like a hedgehog. Her fur is Mostly black, with purple, pink and red highlights here and there. She has a white Fluff of fur on her chest like her father. Her quills are hidden under her long hair, which is Raven black with, Red,Purple, and Pink high lights in it. Her left eye is crimson red, like Shadows, her right eye is purple like Twilight's. She also has a unicorn horn right above her face.

Named after one of her mothers closest friends Cadenza or Cadence as she prefers to be called has the combined personality of her mother and father. Depending on her mood she can be bright and cheery like her mother, or cold and silent like her father. Watch out if you upset her, because while she is usually laid back if she angered she has the infamous temper of her father. She is best friends with Rain and the two are often seen hanging out together.


	11. Rain goes Dark Part 1

**I Do NOT own sonic or rainbow dash. Rainbow dash belongs to Hasbro. Sonic belongs to SEGA. RAIN AND LIGHTNING BELONG TO ME! Rain and Lightning are 14 in this request Made by a guest.**

RAINS POV

I push my self off of the ground with a heavy grunt. I hiss in pain as I move my arm and a particularly painful gash gets bothered by the movement. I'm covered in scratches, cuts, gashes, and bruises. My hair is a huge mess with clumps of dirt, foliage, and even a little bit of (my own) dried blood in it, not that I care about that right now. I do a quick 360 to see how everybody else is doing. Dad is already up, helping mom get back on her hooves. Lightning is standing, albeit with a little trouble, beside me. "Ho ha ha ha ha ha!". I growl as I turn my attention back to our enemy. Egg man is sitting there in his Eggo-Matic above us smirking with glee.

Chaos how I wish he would just fall out of that stupid little flying piece of garbage. I look at the robot he has out fighting . . At 6 feet tall it is much bigger then us, we have been fighting it for an hour now. I almost give out a loud whimper at the sight of it. Sweet Celestia we've barely made a dent in it! I just want to go back home, take a long shower and go to bed.. I abruptly shake my self out of that nice thought. No I have to focus. I look over at Dad who looks toward me and nods. I grimace and return the gesture. That's the code for its time to do the special move. Sweet Chaos this is going to hurt. Lightning and Mom take off into the air and Dad runs to the left I run to the right. Finally after we have built enough speed we run toward each other then jump into the air. I grab Dad's hand and we proceed to make the "Double Razor Ball". Which consists of me curling into a ball and then dad pulling me close to him and then forming his own spiky ball around me. Usually it's pretty cool I like it because of the speed, but when you are curled into a ball and have multiple injuries the fun is kinda lost. So we make the Double Razor Ball. As we rush toward the robot a small flicker of hope fills me. Maybe we will destroy the robot! No such luck instead the robot just swats us away and we land painfully hard on the ground, Mom and Lightning land next to us. Just as I look up I see a missile speeding towards us. Oh shi- The missile hits with a huge BOOM.

I'm thrown back painfully against a tree and I fall to the ground with a heavy THUD. I get up I'm surprised that I'm able to though considering that I'm pretty sure 99% of the bones in my body are broken now. I look around Mom is standing up helping Dad do the same. Relief fills me at that. Then I look right next to me and my blood turns cold and my heart misses like 50 beats.

Lightning is laying there.

His eyes are closed and he isn't moving.


	12. Rain goes Dark part 2

**Sonic belongs to SEGA. Rainbow Dash belongs to HASBRO. RAIN AND LIGHTNING BELONG TO ME.**

Rains POV

A loud heart breaking,mournful shriek fills the air. Then I realize its me.

"LIGHTNING!" I crumple to the ground. No no no no it cant be true. Tears run down my face as I shake him. "Lightning! Lightning please please please!" Then. "Hoo hoo ha ha ha!" That stupid laugh rings in my ears again as I turn toward Eggman who is laughing. Then I feel it a spark of anger. That spark soon becomes a fire as my whole body trembles with rage.

Rainbow Dash's POV

When I see lightning on the ground I can't believe it. When I hear Rain scream his name I know it's true. I nuzzle my face into Sonic's shoulder. One of my babies I can't even.. One of my babies. I let a choked sob as tears rolled down my face.

Sonic's POV

When I see Lightning on the ground I'm filled with over whelming grief. When I hear Rains mournful shriek tears pour down my face. Rainbow burries her face into my shoulder and I hear her whimper "My babies" as I feel her tears soak my fur. Then I notice something.. Rain she no longer looks sad... No she looks absolutely enraged. I can see her trembling with rage. Could she.. No she couldn't. Could she? She does. Shit that can't be good. As her fur goes from cyan blue to midnight black. Her eyes turn from emerald green to pure white. Even her wings and long Rainbow colored hair turn black.I can't believe it.

Rain has a dark.

Rains POV

The rage has over taken my body. I feel angry I feel out of control.

.Great.

I feel something trembling inside of me as I turn towards Egg Man.

"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!" I shriek.

I smirk as I see Egg Man looks terrified.

Good. I want him to be scared.

I lose control after that. I'm barely aware of what I'm doing. First the robot gets completely destroyed. I'm guessing I did that. Then I turn my attention to Egg man. He looks even more scared if that's possible.

Good. That's what I want.

Next thing his Egg-O-Matic is on the ground completely destroyed. I'm guessing I did that too. The fatso him self is pinned by me. As I pull back my fist I shriek one more time.

"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!"

Sonic's POV

I can't believe it. Rain has a dark. And she is mad like really really mad.

She'll will probably kill Egg Man if she isn't stopped. Just as I'm about to stop her something happens.

Lightnings POV

I open my eyes. I hear it again.

"YOU KILLED MY BROTHER!"

Rain.

Wait a minute killed? I'm not dead. I look just to make sure and sure enough I'm still alive I guess since I was knocked out it must have made her think that..

She has Egg Man pinned under her and is reeling back her fist to punch him in the face. When I see her I do a double take. She looks nothing like her self. Her fur,wings,and hair are pitch black, her eyes are pure white. And she looks ready to kill. Only one thing clicks in my mind as I see her pull back her fist. "I have got to stop her." I quickly get up barely noticing as my body screams with protest and run over to her.

Regular POV

Lightning rushed to Rain and quickly pushed her off of EggMan. "Rain stop! It's ok I'm all right!" Lightning shouted frantically at his sister. Rain immediately stopped all movement, and turned her head toward Lightning. "Lightning?" She said quizzically as her fur turned back to Cyan blue, and her hair,wings and eyes turned back to there normal color as well. Lightning nodded as he wrapped his hooves around Rain and Rain wrapped her arms around him.

"Brothers and sisters are as close as hands and feet." - Vietnamese Proverb


	13. I see him differently

**So this is just a little thing about Shadow and Cadence's father/daughter relationship. Shadow the Hedgehog belongs to SEGA. Cadence Belongs to ME.**

While some saw his soul as cruel and dark, she saw it as warm and loving. While some thought his crimson red gaze was hard, cold, and glaring, she thought it was gentle, warm and loving especially when it was looking at her. While some said his low rumbling voice sounded cold and hostile, she said it was loving and calming, especially when the owner of said voice was reading her stories or even just talking to her. While some saw his hands as terrifying things that could kill, she saw them as strong,but gentle, things that would gently run through and cleanse her fur during bathes, gently brush her hair, play with her, hug her, hold her, wipe away her tears when she cried, comfort her when she had nightmares, and sometimes even gently tickle her. While some saw him as a heart less monster, she saw him as only one thing.

"Daddy!" the little girl shouted happily as she ran toward him and jumped into his waiting arms.

_Her Father._


	14. Prank Month part1

**Sonic belongs to SEGA Rainbow Dash belongs to HASBRO. Sora,Spectrum,Rain,Lightning belong to ME.**

Rain, Lightning, Spectrum, Sora, Sonic, and Rainbow Dash were sitting at the kitchen table. "Ok everypony its that time again." Rainbow paused for dramatic effect. "Prank Month" at this a wide smirk set across everyones face. At the Dash/Hedgehog household prank month was the best thing next to Hearths Warming Day. Sonic and Rainbow Dash came up with prank month. It was a whole month dedicated to playing pranks on each other. "Ok you all remember the rules. Any pranks are ok as long as they don't hurt anypony or make anypony cry." "Also this year theres a little rule change, last year we had teams, but this year its going to be free for all." "So there are no teams however there can be small one time alliances to help pull a prank on somepony." "Ok everypony ready?" All 6 family members nodded.  
"Ok we start tomorrow."


	15. Prank Month part2

**Sonic belongs to SEGA Rainbow Dash and Rarity belong to HASBRO. **

**RAIN LIGHTNING SPECTRUM SORA BELONG TO ME**

The next morning marked the beginning of prank month. As Rain, Lightning, Spectrum and Sora wearly sat down at the kitchen table they noticed Sonic leaning against the counter and chuckling. "Dad what did you do?" Rain asked nervously. "Oh nothing." Said Sonic chuckling. Just at that moment a very angry scream echoed through the house. "SONIC HEDGEHOG!" "Just called Rarity over last night while your mom was sleeping and asked Rarity to put it her in most girliest frou frou dress ever complete with makeup and accessories." At that moment Rainbow Dash walked in wearing a pink dress with ribbons, jewels, and lace, with a matching necklace and lipstick. And she looked ticked. "Aw did the pwetty pwincess wose her cwon?" Sonic asked in a baby voice while smirking. Rainbow Dash only leaned in close to his face and uttered three words: "It Is On." Then walked out of the room. Lightning turned towards his dad. "You do realize your screwed now, right?"


	16. Prank month part 3

**I do not own Sonic or Rainbow Dash. Sonic belongs to SEGA. Rainbow Dash belongs to HASBRO. **

**RAIN,LIGHTNING,SPECTRUM,AND SORA BELONG TO ME!**

Spectrum walked out of her room muttering angerly to her self and pulling off bits of silly string.

Flash Back

Spectrum had walked into her room where Rain was waiting holding to large cans of silly string.

"Take this!"

"Aw come on!"

End Flash Back.

"You don't look too happy." Sonic said chuckling as Spectrum walked into the living room. "Cos am not" Spectrum muttered as she pulled the last piece of silly string out of her mane. "What if I told you I knew how to get back at your sister?" Sonic offered. "I'm listening.", Spectrum said with interest. "Well I happen to know that Rain is absolutely terrified of snakes." Said Sonic. "So?" Spectrum asked slightly confused. "So how do you think she would react if she found this in her bed?" Sonic asked mischievously as he held up a rubber snake.

*time skip*

Later that evening Sonic and Spectrum sat on the couch and watched as Rain went in to her room. " .One" said Sonic as he counted down from his fingers. Sure enough after Sonic counted one, a scream came from Rains room. "Snaake!" Rain screamed as she ran out of her room while Sonic and Spectrum had fallen off of the couch from laughing so hard.


	17. Prank month part 4

**Sonic belongs to SEGA. Rainbow Dash belongs to HASBRO. RAIN LIGHTNING SOR SPECTRUM BELONG TO Me!**

Sonic walked into the kitchen and saw Rain, sitting at the table eating toast. "Morning Daddy." Said Rain smiling. Sonic glanced wearily at his daughter. Rain hadn't called him "Daddy" since she was a little kid. Now she called him "Daddy" when she was asking for something, or if she was up to something. "Rain what are you up to?" Sonic asked. "Nothing Daddy." Said Rain innocently. " "Riiight." Said Sonic as he headed to the door. When Sonic opened the door a startled "Gah!" Came from the older hedgehog. Rain got up from the table and smirked at the sight of her father still standing in the doorframe. "Seriously Rain? You know I hate water!" Said Sonic as he wiped water away from his eyes. "Just like how you know I hate snakes." Rain said as she squeezed past him and took a picture of her drenched father.

**So for those of you who didn't know Rain basically did the balance water on top of the doorframe prank.**


	18. Prank month part 5

**Sonic belongs to SEGA. Rainbow Dash belongs to HASBRO. Rain,Spectrum,Sora and Lightning belong to ME**.

It was 5:30 am as Rain crept toward Sora's bed and gently shook her awake. "Rain wha Celestia hasn't even raised the sun yet." "Wanna help me prank Lightning?" Rain asked with a smirk.

*Time skip*

Rain and Lightning were sitting in the living room waiting to come home.

"Ha ha ha very funny" Lightning said sourly as he entered the house, wearing his royal guard uniform/armor which now looked very different. Rain and Sora burst out laughing "Actually it kinda is" said Sora giggling.

*Flash Back*

Rain and Sora approached the place where Lightning kept his uniform/armor with mischievous grins on there faces. 10 minutes later as they shut the door behind them his uniform/armor had gone from shining gold to bright pink.

*end flash back*

"I'm going to get you two." Lightning threatened. "Sure thing, Pinkie" Rain and Sora immediately burst out laughing again. Rainbow Dash did a double take when she saw her son and daughters. "What hap- you know what I don't even want to know."


	19. Prank month part 6

**Sonic belongs to SEGA. Rainbow Dash,Scootaloo,Apple bloom and sweetie belle. belongs to HASBRO. Rain,Spectrum,Sora and Lightning belong to ME. Part 6 of prank month.**

Spectrum and Sora were hanging out in the cutie mark crusaders club house with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bell, and Scootaloo. When Rain suddenly burst in and slammed the door behind her. "Truce Truce!" Rain said holding up her arms while she slumped onto the floor. "What happened?" Spectrum asked. "Lightning is out to get me." Rain panted. "Why" asked Apple Bloom. "Prank month" Rain replied. "What's that?" Scootaloo asked. Rain,Sora, and Spectrum explained what prank month is. "-And basically you have to be really careful cause you don't know if some pony is sneaking up on you." "Like me". Rain gulped as she recognized the voice and looked up to see Lightning hovering above, holding an ice cold bucket of water over her, and Sora.

"Crap."


	20. Prank month part 7

**Sonic belongs to SEGA. Rainbow Dash belongs to HASBRO. Rain,Spectrum,Sora and Lightning belong to ME.**

Sonic looked around wearily he knew Rainbow Dash was going to get him back big time for the prank he pulled on her. Sonic bit into the chili dog he made. Immediately he dropped it and spit out the bit of chili dog he had in his mouth. It was spicy hot! Suddenly Rainbow Dash's laugh rang through the house, "What's a matter Sonic food to hot?" Rainbow asked smirking as she handed Sonic a glass of water. Sonic glared at Rainbow for her choice of words and grabbed the water and immediately gulped it down. "Spicy food? Seriously Dash?!" Sonic panted as he leaned against the counter. "Yup plus I got to watch you squirm while you waited for my move." Sonic pouted as he leaned against the counter. "I hate you, ya know that?" "Oh really?" Rainbow Dash smirked. "How about now?" And with that she leaned in and kissed Sonic full on the lips. Immiediatly the hedgehogs face turned from blue to a bright blushing red.


	21. Medicine

"C'mon Rain"

"Uh-Uh"

"It'll make you feel better"

"No"

"Rain-"

"No"

Sonic smiled slightly as he held in a chuckle. For a 4 year old his daughter sure was stubborn. He had been trying to convince her to take medicine for her flu and he wasn't having much success.

"Rain please"

Rain only responded with a grunt as she shifted her place on her fathers lap, then buried her face into the crook of his arm.

Sonic sighed.

"Ok guess I'm gonna have to try another tactic." He muttered.

Sonic put some of the medicine on a spoon, which he held in his left hand. Then with his right hand he lifted Rains pajama shirt exposing her peach colored belly, which he gently tickled. Rain giggled, just as she opened her mouth Sonic quickly inserted the spoon with medicine, then withdrew the spoon and gently put his hand over her mouth so she couldn't spit the medicine out. "Swallow, it will make you feel better I promise." Rain disgruntling did as she was told. As Sonic withdrew his hand Rain coughed and icked displeased with the nasty taste of the medicine inside her mouth while Sonic ruffled her hair. "No fair" she muttered as she snuggled against Sonic and fell back to sleep. Sonic smiled and gently rubbed her back. "You'll feel better soon."


	22. Boyfriend

**Christianape99 I fixed it!**

Fang

Hedgehog with black fur every where except his stomach which has white fur. His eyes are deep Ocean blue.

That's the best I can describe him for now I will update a better description later.

Sonic belongs to SEGA. Rainbow Dash belongs to HASBRO.

Rain, Lightning, Sora, Spectrum and Fang belong to ME.

Sorry if this one is kinda lame I typed it up while i was in computer class.

Lightning had his arms crossed, and was giving the boy across from him a steady, yet slightly cold look. Which the other boy returned with his own crossed arms and steady gaze. "So". Lightning began. "So" the other repeated. "Your names Fang right?" Lightning asked. "Yes" the other boy,Fang, replied. Fang was Rains new boyfriend. At first Lightning was a little weary when Rain had announced that she had a new boyfriend, but Lightning had to admit so far this "Fang" was a lot better then Austin. For one thing from the minute he met Austin Lightning had immediately disliked the blond hedgehog. He was loud, boisterous, and extremely clingy to Rain. Though Lightning didn't like how Austin had crushed his sisters heart, he was quite glad when they had broken up. Fang differed very much from Austin. Fang was pretty quiet and polite, and not all that clingy to Rain, when she needed her space he gave her space, when she needed affection he gave her affection. "So you will treat her good?" Lightning asked. "Of course" Fang answered. "You are aware that me AND my Dad will be extremely angry if she gets hurt."

"Ya." Fang answered "I saw Austin after he cheated on her, jerk deserved it." Lightning sweat dropped slightly as he had remembered what happened.

Flashback.

Austin was standing in an ally facing Lightning and Sonic. Lightning snorted and pawed the ground. Sonic cracked his fists. (A/N Next part can not be described.)

End Flashback.

"I don't plan on hurting her like Austin did." Fang reassured.

At that moment Rain came down stairs.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yup." Fang answered back with a smile.

Two minutes later after Fang and Rain walked out Sonic came in from the kitchen.

"So whats the deal?" Sonic asked.

"He's clear." "He'll make her happy." Lightning answered with a small smile.


	23. Daddy

Twilight belongs to HASBRO. Shadow belongs to SEGA. Cadence belongs to ME!

Shadow's POV

He moved stealthly across the wooden floor, his ears swiviling to and fro. Shadow smirked to himself. This was too easy. His target was hiding but he knew just how to reveal there hiding spot. "Hmm I wonder where you are.." Shadow said outloud. Sure enough a small childs giggle echoed in the room.

Shadow smirked locating where the childs giggle came from. He headed to the couch. Then he pounced.

NORMAL POV

Cadence squealed in mock terror as her father scooped her up into his arms. Then she immidiatly burst into fits of giggles as his swift moving fingers tickled her ribs,sides, underarms, and tummy. "Dahaddy stohap that tickles!" Cadance giggled. "I know, thats why im doing it." Shadow smirked. Cadence giggled again as she escaped her fathers tickling grasp and ran. Shadow chuckled as he chased after her.

Twilight entered the library and smiled at the sight that met her. There was a very patient Shadow playing TEA PARTY with Cadence, yes Cadence had even pursaded him to get in a dress. Twilight smiled as she reached for a camera.. "Take a picture of this and I will kill you." Shadow threatend. Flash! A mischivous smile appeared on Twilights face as she held the camera out of reach with her magic. "Oops" then she bolted. "Twilight Sparkle give me that camera!"


	24. Mischief

p dir="ltr"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);"Shadow belongs to SEGA. Twilight belongs to HASBRO Cadence belongs to ME. br /Cadence is 13./span/p  
p dir="ltr"span style="background-color: rgba(255, 255, 255, 0);""CADENZA MARIA SPARKLE" Cadence looked up from her magic homework with wide eyes. "Shit". She bolted up from her seat, yanked open her bedroom window, scaled down the house and ran. Immideatly right after she started running the door to the house was yanked open and her fathers shout rang out again. "CADENZA!" She turned around and gasped as she saw her father only a few inches behind her. Geez for a 50 year old he sure was fast! Cadences horn glowed and flash of red light surronded her, now she was far away from her father. She slowed to a walk and caught her breath. Cadence honestly didn't know why she thought pulling that prank on her father was a good idea. Suddenly she felt a firm but gentle grip on her wrist and she whipped her head around coming face to face with her soaking wet father. "Cadence what do you think I look like right now?" Shadow asked in a patient voice. Cadence raised her eyebrows in a "really do I have to answer this" expression. "Wet". Shadow rolled his eyes. "You know what I ment smart ass." br /"You do realize what happens now right?" Cadences eyes widend as her father wiggled his fingers and moved them toward her extremly ticklish stomach..br /*time skip*br /Cadence opened the door to the house still breathless from laughter and trying to wipe the grin off her face so she could glare at her father. "Seriously Dad? Im not five any more"br /"Then why do you act like you are?" Shadow smirked as he entered the house. Cadence turned around and stuck her tounge out at her father giving the stink eye. Shadow returned the gesture. Twilight looked up from the report she was working and rolled her eyes at her mate, and daughter. "Honestly living with you two is like living with five year olds. Two indignant "heys!" Came from the hedgehogs./span/p 


	25. Baby Cadence

So before I get started I have to bring something up. Requests. I would love to get more of them but please PM me with them instead of leaving them in the reviews, but if you are a guest that's fine. I will also need a bit more of a description. On how you want it to go so I can have an idea on how to write the chapter.

Twilight belongs to HASBRO. Shadow belongs to SEGA. Cadence belongs to ME!

Shadow looked down at his tiny daughter sleeping in the crib. She was just a month old now. Shadow,being the ultimate life form and not needing much sleep, took care of the baby while Twilight got some much needed sleep. As he looked down at the sleeping infant he marveled at how anything could be so small. Indeed Cadenza, or Cadence, named after Twilights sister in law, was so small that at first when she was born Shadow had to be constantly reassured that her size was perfectly healthy. As he was gazing down at Cadence deep in thought, said infant opened her eyes and slowly blinked. Immediately recognizing the person in front of her Cadence cooed and gurgled reaching out her arms toward her father. A small smile made it's way across Shadow's muzzle as he reached down toward the baby and gently picked her up. Cadence whimpered and rubbed her stomach. "Ha so THATS why you wanted me to pick you up" Shadow muttered as he walked toward the kitchen to get milk for the infant.

*Time Skip*

After having fed Cadence Shadow sat down on the couch with her in his lap, as the infant babbled to herself and looked around the room. "You have no plans of going back to sleep do you?" Shadow asked as he looked down at Cadence. The infant only looked up at him and babbled something unintelligible in response. "That's what I thought." Shadow sighed as he leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes.

A few minutes later Shadow noticed the babbling had ceased and he no longer felt Cadence on his lap. His eyes snapped open and he didn't see Cadence anywhere! He bolted up from the couch and started frantically looking for the baby Hedgehog/Unicorn hybrid. "Twilights going to kill me." He muttered as he gazed around the room. All of a sudden his eyes halted on a book case and relief flooded him. There was Cadence sitting on one of the higher shelves unharmed, but looking slightly confused. Shadow smiled as he realized what happened. "Some one just used there chaos powers for the first time." He murmured still smiling broadly as he gently picked up the infant.


	26. Sis

**Sonic belongs to SEGA Rainbow Dash belongs to HASBRO. **

**Rain,Lightning,Spectrum,Sora, and Fang belong to ME. **

**Just a cute little sisterly love one shot. Rain is 15 Spectrum is 8**.

Rain and Spectrum had a sort of love hate relationship.

"Rain and Fang sittin in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g-"

"Shut Up! If it's not funny the first time why would it be funnier when you sing it 10 more times?!"

"Cuz it annoys you and I find that funny"

Growl of frustration.

Well it was more Spectrum loved to annoy Rain,and Rain hated that.

"Why are you afraid of snakes?"

"Cause one time when I was a little kid I stepped on one."

"Well I guess stepping on a live snake IS kinda scary."

"...It was dead."

"It was dead?! Pfffftttt Bwahahahahaha!"

"It's not funny!"

"Ya it is."

Those were usually the kind of arguments that happened small pointless ones, but there were sometimes some serious ones too.

Rain had just shut the door after ushering Fang out and apologizing profusely, her face was flushed red with embarrassment and anger. "Rain I-". "You have no idea how mad I am right now. Do you know how embarrassing that was for me?! You can't just, not embarrass me can you?! Sweet Chaos why did I have to get a sister!" With that Rain slammed her bedroom door shut leaving Spectrum feeling guilty and on the verge of tears.

But there were also the good points.

Spectrum tossed and turned in her bed. She just couldn't go to sleep. The redness of her face made it evident she had been crying. She felt extremely bad for embarrassing Rain in front of Fang. Making a decision she got out of bed and headed toward Rain's room. She stopped in front of her destination. The door had one picture in the middle of it Lightning wearing his castle guard uniform with a small smile on his face and Rain, with a goofy smile sticking her tongue out of the side of her mouth, holding up her fingers in a peace sign. Spectrum smiled slightly as she remembered why Rain had struck that pose.

*Flash back*

The castle guard members were having pictures taken with there families. Lightning and Rain were having there picture taken, and the photographer instructed them to look serious. Lightning and Rain did as they were told. But then just before the flash Rain quickly broke into a goofy grin stuck her tongue out of the side of her mouth and held up her fingers in the peace sign. The photographer growled in frustration, and Lightning, forgetting his training to stay serious, burst into laughter beside his sister. He was laughing so hard his helmet fell off his head and that got Rain going, Spectrum and Sora were giggling and even Sonic and Rainbow Dash were holding in snickers. The minute they got home. Lightning immediately pasted the picture on Rains bedroom door.

*End Flash back*

Spectrum hesitantly opened the door, and could just make out Rains sleeping form on the bed.

"Rain?"

A sleepy response was heard from the form on the bed. "Ya?"

"Can I come in?"

"Ya."

Spectrum slowly made her way across her sister's room, she stopped at the bed, and only said one thing.

"Um." Spectrum muttered as she didn't quite know how to start.

Eyes still closed, Rain sighed slightly as she shifted over so she was facing Spectrum.

"C'mere." Rain muttered as she padded the empty spot next to her on her bed.

Spectrum did as she was told and got on the other side of the bed. Rain shifted so she was facing her sister again. Spectrum sat up and looked down at her hooves.

"M' sorry." She murmured.

Rain sleepily opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry too." Rain murmured.

"For what?"

"For saying all that junk earlier." Rain replied hugging her sister.

"So you don't hate me?"

Spectrum felt Rains chest rise and fall with small chuckles of laughter.

"Course not, Your my sister Spec, and even though you annoy the hell out of me sometimes, I still love you."

"Really?"

"Of course I'll always love you and protect you, and Sora for that matter but you get the point. Now go to sleep okay?"

"Here?"

"No in the basement, yes here." Rain jokingly rolled her eyes.

Spectrum closed her eyes, then two minutes later she felt an almost blanket like softness around her. She opened her eyes and noticed that Rain had wrapped her wings around Spectrum. She moved closer to her sister.

"I love you Rain."

"Love you too Spec."

Rain would also protect, and defend her sister.

Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and the rest of her gang were taunting and harassing Spectrum as they followed her around after school.

"Blank-Flank mutant!"

"Leave me alone!"

At this Spectrum was shoved to the ground. Silent tears ran down her face, as she was punched and kicked. An angry shout rang out. "Hey! What the hell do you think your doing!" All of a sudden, The kicks and punches stopped. Spectrum looked up and saw Diamond Tiara being held by the scruff of her neck by a very ticked off looking Rain whose wings were flared out in anger, while Silver Spoon and the others looked on in fear.

"If you didn't notice I'm a mutant freak too, Rain said jutting a thumb out toward her wings. "So why don't you pick on me, call me a mutant freak, beat me up?" Diamond Tiara muttered something in response. "If you think it's not okay to pick on me then why the fuck do you think it's okay to pick on my little sister?!" Rain growled. Rain put Diamond on the ground and glared at her and the others. "Now get the heck out of my sight, and if you ever bother any of my little sisters again there will be hell to pay from me!" Rain shouted. And with that every one scattered. Rain turned her attention toward Spectrum and got down on her knees. "Hey, you ok?" Rain asked. "Wha-" Spectrum started. "Told you I would always protect you didn't I?" Rain said with a small slightly grim smile on her face. Rain reached out a hand and gently dried Spectrum's tears. Then she gently ruffled Spectrums mane. "Come on let's go home." With that Rain picked up Spectrum, put the younger sister on Rains back, and walked toward home.


	27. Alone time

Sonic belongs to SEGA Rainbow Dash belongs to HASBRO.

Rain,Lightning,Spectrum,Sora, and Fang belong to ME.

Rainbow Dash closed the door to Spectrum and Sora's room. Both girls were fast asleep in there beds. One more room and Rainbow's nightly routine would be done. Rainbow Dash had been doing this routine ever since Rain and Lightning had been born. Every night she would go to each of the kids rooms and check on them to see that they were sleeping peacefully. Finnally she got to Rains room. Quitely she opened the door and smiled at the sight. There was Rain laying on her bed with Fang. Her head resting on his chest. Both hedgehogs were asleep. They both had to do a lot of convincing to finally get Sonic to let them sleep together. Rainbow quietly closed the door, and walked to her and Sonic's room. She saw Sonic lying on there bed. He appeared to be asleep, but Rainbow could tell he was faking."You sleeping Sonikuu?" Rainbow asked. She smirked as she saw a small smile appear Sonics face. Then she reached her hoof out and tickled him at his most ticklish spot. The base behind his right ear. Sonic's eyes snapped open and he burst out laughing as he tried to fight back. "N-no D-Dash please stohap!" Sonic said between laughs. "You saying you surrender Sonikuu?" Rainbow taunted."Yes I surrender!" Sonic laughed. Rainbow stopped and Sonic panted. "Aww your laughs so cute." Rainbow cooed. At this an evil smirk set across Sonic's face. "Oh ya? Lets hear you laugh." Rainbows eyes widend and she tried to fly away but Sonic Immideatly caught her in his grasp and held her. "Going

some where Dashie?" Sonic taunted with a smirk. "Gah Sonic let me go!"

Rainbow Dash laughed as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp."Hm lemme think nope". And with that he started tickling her at her most ticklish spot. Her belly. Rainbow Dash burst into laughter, as she felt Sonic's fingers run up and down her stomach. "Ha ha ha ha! Sohanic stohap!" Rainbow laughed. Sonic didnt respond. Five minutes later Sonic finnally relented. Instead Rainbow felt herself be pulled into Sonic's lap. She blushed deeply as his strong,gentle arms wrapped around her embracing her in a hug. "This is nice." Rainbow murmered. "Ya." Sonic replied as he planted a kiss ontop of her head. Rainbow turned around and pressed her lips against Sonic's. They both lay down on the bed continuing the kiss. When they broke apart for air Rainbow smiled. "Now its 20% nicer." Sonic smiled back. "Definitely." Rainbow lay her head on Sonic's chest. "Night Sonic."

"Night Dashie."


	28. Please Help

**Ok so first off I'm sorry I know people dont like it when the author puts a chapter that's just an update description. But I have serious writers block right now like I have NO idea what to write about. So i SEROUSLY NEED YOUR HELP. PLEASE leave reviews with requests for a chapter idea. Please I seriously need your guys/girls help. I would really appreciate it.**


	29. 5 things

**Sonic belongs to SEGA Rainbow Dash belongs to HASBRO. **

**Rain,Lightning,Spectrum,Sora, and Fang belong to ME. **

Rainbow Dash set down her book with a sigh. She looked at the alarm clock. 11:30 pm. She glanced at the empty spot next to her on the bed. She knew defending Equestria from Egg Man was Sonic's job but... Celestia damnit sometimes it just sucked! And she didn't see why EggMan just had to attack on TODAY her BIRTHDAY! Why couldn't he have just attacked tomorrow? Or better yet not at all. "Damnit." She muttered as she yawned. "If I stay up any longer there's no way I'm gonna wake up on time for weather patrol tomorrow."

All of a sudden she noticed something on Sonic's pillow. She picked it up. It was a letter. She opened it up and read it.

_RD_

_I love you in so many ways I don't know how I'm going to pick just 5 and make them fit in this letter. But I'll give it a shot._

_1\. Your voice. I love to hear your voice when your just talking or even if your yelling your head off at me._

_2\. Your laugh. Aka the greatest sound in the world. It's gotta be my favourite sound ever which is why I love making you laugh._

_3\. Your eyes. I love looking into them everyday to tell you that I love you._

_4\. Your personality. Your fiery cocky and a bit of a show off. I love that._

5. you!

_I love you to death Dash, I don't know what I would do with out you. I love having you by my side and I would go insane if you weren't there. Love you Rainbow Dash._

_Love Sonic._

_P.S like the necklace?_

All of a sudden Rainbow Dash felt something around her neck. She looked down. It was a necklace. The string was a small simple rope. The pendant in the center of it though was a beutaful crystal. All of a sudden Rainbow Dash felt strong but gentle arms around her. She looked up and saw Sonic's smiling face.

"Happy Birthday Dashie."

**Aw so cute! any way one more thing I wanted to bring up. Ok so I know I asked for your guys help with requests. But I only want the one shots in this story to focus around Sonic and Rainbow Dash and there family or Twilight Shadow and There daughter.**


	30. Protection

**Shadow belongs to SEGA. Twilight belongs to HASBRO. **

**Cadence belongs to ME.**

**Cadence is 5**

"Chaos Spear!" Instantly the robot was destroyed and he moved on through the fortress.

"Shadow!" Immediately he turned toward the source of the voice and bust down the door. There were the two people he cared about the most, in a cage, behind EggMan. 5 minutes later hundreds of robots were in pieces on the floor destroyed. "Let them go Egg Man." Shadow growled. "I think I will keep them for a while I'm especially interested in the powers your daughter may provide." Egg Man said with a smirk as a another robot hit Shadow causing the hedgehog to fall to the ground.

*Twilights POV*

Twilight growled as she heard Egg Man's words. Like hell she would let EggMan near Cadence! She gasped as she saw Shadow struck to the ground and rage filled her again. A purple aura glowed around her horn as she shot the energy ball at the cage. Twilight gave out a shout of pain as the ball ricocheted off the bars of the cage and hit her.

*Normal POV*

Shadow grunted with pain as he struggled to get up. All of sudden Twilights cry of pain filled his ears. Pain forgotten he instantly got up on his feet and destroyed the robot. After EggMan fled Shadow headed toward the cage and busted open the door. "Are you alright?" Shadow asked as he looked Twilight over. "I'm fine just wasn't that smart of me to cast that spell in a magic proof cage I guess." Said Twilight. "Is she alright?" Shadow asked turning his attention toward Twilights outstretched wing. (A/N Twilight is in her alicorn form in this series).

Twilight nodded "She's fine too just scared." Said Twilight as she carefully lifted her wing.. Underneath was an unharmed yet terrified Cadence. Her face was buried against her mother's side, as she shivered slightly. Shadow bent down and gently planted a kiss on top of her head. All movement ceased and she turned around to see the crimson red eyes of her father staring down at her, warmly. Shadow carefully picked up Cadence, the younger hedgehog buried her face into the crook of his neck. "It's ok Daddy's here now." Shadow murmured to her as he gently rubbed her back. She was still scared so Shadow moved his hand toward her stomach and gently tickled it. Cadence giggled and Shadow smiled at hearing her laughter. Then he brought Twilight closer to him, kissed her and hugged her.

_"I seriously don't know what I would do without you too, I will always protect you."_


	31. AN Sorry!

Hi sorry I know people don't like A/N but please go


	32. Mother & Daughter Time

**ChristianApe99 Thanks ! I wish the same for you.**

**Okay so one thing I have to ask. Please go check out my new Steven universe Fan fiction on my profile and favorite follow and comment! Please I would really appreciate it.**

**Sonic belongs to SEGA Rainbow Dash belongs to HASBRO.**

**Rain,Lightning,Sora,Spectrum and Fang belong to ME.**

Rainbow Dash smiled with satisfaction as she walked into the house. She had just finished weather patrol today, so she had the rest of the afternoon free. She looked into the living room and saw Rain on the couch watching TV. Dash found her smile slipping a little. Though Rain and Rainbow Dash both loved each other of course they just weren't that close, Rain was a bit closer to Sonic and Rainbow Dash was a bit closer to Lightning. Right now Rain and Rainbow Dash were the only two at the house Lightning was working at the Royal guard and Sonic was at Mobius helping Tails for a few days._"Maybe this would be a good time for us to do something together." _Dash thought. "Hey Rain." "Ya?" "Wanna go to the mall or something together?" Rain paused for a minute thinking. "Sure" "ok let's go."

*Time Skip*

Mom and Daughter were walking around the mall pointing out shops and talking. As they where passing by a spa Rainbow Dash suddenly smirked, she knew that Rain hated getting her nails done just as much as Rainbow Dash hated getting her hooves done. "Hey Rain wanna go into the spa and get your nails done?" Rain suddenly halted, then she turned and looked at the spa as if it were EggMan. Then with out warning she ran away screaming "Aw hell no!" Rainbow followed behind laughing as the people in the mall looked at the mother and daughter as if they were maniacs.

*Another time skip*

Rainbow Dash and Rain were in a clothes store. When Rainbow Dash grabbed a pink glittery lacy dress. "Hey Rain I dare you to put this on." Rain looked at the thing mock horror on her face. Suddenly a smirk spread across her face. "Fine only if you put this on." Rain said also holding up a glittery lacy dress. "Deal" said Rainbow. The girls exchanged the dresses and changed. Two minutes later Both Pegasi burst out laughing as they saw each other.

*Yet another time skip*

Rainbow Dash and Rain were walking through the mall when they heard a wolf whistle. They looked behind them and saw a guy gesturing at Rain to come over. "Aren't you still with Fang? Rainbow asked. "Yup." Rain replied and with that she flipped he guy off. Both girls turned around again. There eyes met and they burst out laughing, his face had been price less!

*More Time skip*

Later they were sitting at the food court, eating, when a stallion came up to there table and flashed a handsome smile. "Hi, looks like you and your daughter could use some company, did I mention I'm great with kids?" Rain scowled at the guy while Rainbow Dash actually smiled back!

"Oh really? Did I mention that my HUSBAND is also great with kids. That's cute and all but next time ask some one who isn't married." And with that Rainbow stood up, took the cover off of her cup and dumped her smoothie all over the guy, while Rain let out a gasp of amazement. "Uh I gotta go." The guy sputtered as he ran away. "That was awesome Mom!" said Rain. "Ya one thing I regret though." Said Dash. "What?" Rain asked. "That was a really good smoothie, wish I hadn't just wasted it." Rain burst out laughing while Dash smirked.

*Yet another time skip brought to you by Princess Celestia*

Rain and Rainbow Dash walked out of the mall.

"That was really fun we should do that again sometime." Said Rain.

Rainbow Dash said nothing, just smiled in response.


	33. Father Daughter winter fun

**Sonic belongs to SEGA. Rainbow Dash belongs to HASBRO.**

**Rain,Lightning,Spectrum,Sora, and Fang belong to ME**

**Rain is 15 **

Rain opened the door. She had on a rainbow jacket,a Doctor Who Tardis hat and scarf (A/N I do NOT own Doctor Who), blue snow pants, and snow boots. Her face was red from the cold but a mischievous grin adorned her muzzle. She crept into the house patting the freezing cold object in her hand. She approached the spot on the couch where her unsuspecting father was napping. Rain carefully lifted the quills behind his head and.. Sonic jumped up from the couch and shook the freezing cold snowball from behind his neck. Hearing laughter he turned around saw Rain pointing at him and laughing. An evil grin spread across his face. "Oh your gonna get it now!" At Super Sonic speed he quickly put on his jacket and chased Rain outside. Rain turned around a taunting smirk on her face, "You'll have to catch me first Old Man!" Rain shouted.

"Old man!? Okay now your in trouble!" Sonic shouted as Rain ran away, laughing. Sonic quickly got his own snow ball ready but was confused when he couldn't see Rain. "Rain..?" He said, suddenly he was hit from behind by a snow ball which sent him face first into the ground.

"Ya lucky shot." Sonic shouted as he stood up, when he was hit by a snow ball again, this time in the face. He looked up and saw Rain in the air hovering above him, and he smirked. Rains eyes widened as she realized she had been spotted. "Oh Crap." She said. "Ya "Oh crap" is right." Sonic shouted as he chucked a snowball at her. The speed and force of the snow ball sent Rain to the ground with a small shriek as Sonic pointed at her and laughed. "That's not funny!" Rain shouted at her Dad. "It is from this point of view!" Said Sonic still laughing. A smirk spread across Rain's muzzle. "Oh ya? Let's see how funny it is from this point of view!" Rain then grabbed Sonic by one arm and flew up into the air. Sonic's eyes widened as he realized what was happening as he was held by one arm in the air. "Rain Storm Hedgehog Dash don't you fucking dare, you drop me your dead." He said looking up at the winged Pegasus/Hedgehog hybrid. Rain smirked and with a loud "Oops" let go of her fathers arm. Sonic fell into the snow face first and heard Rain laughing above him he got up and picked up a snowball. "Okay now your dead!" They volleyed snow balls back and fourth for a while when suddenly Sonic lost sight of Rain again. "Oh Daad." Sonic heard a sing song voice above him and looked up seeing Rain with a wide grin holding a huge pile of snow in her arms. Sonic's eyes widened. "Oh shi-" he was cut off as the huge pile of snow blanketed him, while Rain laughed.

*Time skip*

After the snow ball fight both hedgehogs went inside. Sonic and Rain were sitting on the couch cocooned with blankets, watching TV. Sonic looked next to him and smiled. Rain had fallen asleep with her head resting on Sonic's shoulder.

_"You'll always be my little girl Rain, no matter how old you are, you'll always be my little girl."_


	34. New addition pt1

**Rain Lightning Sora Spectrum Fang belong to ME**

Rain had been feeling weird for a few days, her stomach hurt she felt woozy and she didn't know why.

she knew she wasn't sick.

unless...

she went into the bathroom object in hand.

3 minutes later she checked.

the object fell to the floor as she let out a gasp of shock.

"Dad I'd going to kill me..."

**so Rain is pregnant! Um ya. Lol I suck at summarys.**


	35. New addition pt2 telling Fang

Rain was panicking.

"Holy crap what am I going to do?! I'm pregnant! I'm only fifteen! Sweet Celestia Dad is going to kill me! What do I do?!"

Rain decided to call Cadence, she was her best friend after all.

"Hello?"

"Cadence holy crap I'm freaking out!"

"Whoa calm down! What happened?"

"I'm pregnant I'm freaking pregnant!"

"Seriously?! Holy crap! How do you know?"

"I took two different tests and they both said positive!"

"Shit.."

"What do I do?! Dads gonna kill me and its not like I can hide it!"

"Well I'm not saying I support this but there is that one thing you can do.. I mean I'm not saying you should do that but I mean.."

"No I'm scared I'll admit but I don't wanna do.. That."

"Ok, well what are you gonna do?"

"*sigh* I don't know Cadence I'm scared."

"Well first just calm down ok? Panicking isn't gonna do you any good."

"K"

"Ok so do you know who-"

"Fang"

"It was Fang? You sure?"

"Ya, we uh.. You get the picture."

"Ya got it, well at least it's Fang some one you love right? I mean better then some guy like Austin."

"Ya I guess"

"What?"

"Well I mean I'm just so scared! Cause what if I tell him and he leaves or something?"

"Rain I have met Fang and I don't think he is the type of guy too do that."

"So how are you gonna tell your parents?"

I don't have the slightest idea."

"Well you should probably tell Fang first and then you and him tell your parents, plus that way if your Dad gets upset you can use Fang as a shield."

"Ha ha very funny well I gotta go see ya."

"Later"

Rain sighed as she hung up the phone.

"Chaos this is gonna be hard."

*Time Skip*

"Hey princess" Fang greeted as he entered the door and pecked Rain on the cheek.

"Hey."

"What's up?" Fang asked.

"Um I-I just look" Rain handed Fang the two pregnancy test sticks.

Fang remained silent for a while staring at the tests.

"So the pink means it's positive?"

"Yup"

More silence.

Then finally.

"Must of happened that night right?"

"Mmhm."

Fang finally looked up at Rain and too her surprise there was a smile on his face!

"So I'm a Dad and your a Mom, that's awesome."

They both hugged.

"Well guess I better start moving." Said Fang.

"Moving,where?" Rain asked.

"Here of course."

"Into my room? In the house with my little sisters and Mom and Dad and my twin brother?"

"Yup"

Rain smiled and hugged Fang.

"Now how do you wanna tell my parents?"


	36. New addition Pt3 telling mom and dad

**Sonic and Rainbow Dash belong to there respective owners.**

**Rain,Lightning,Sora,Spectrum and Fang belong to ME.**

Rain and Fang were outside the living room getting ready to tell Rains family the news. "I'm so scared, Dads probably going to kill me..." Rain murmured nervously. "What are YOU so worried about? Your his daughter he is not gonna hurt you, he is going to MURDER me." Said Fang. Finally they went into the living room, with Rain having to practically DRAG Fang. Then they told the news. Now Rain didn't know how Sonic and Rainbow Dash reacted because they, along with Rain, Fang and Lightning covered there ears while Sora and Spectrum were jumping up and down and yelling excitedly at the top of their lungs, "We're gonna be Aunts!" "We're gonna be Aunts!"

*time skip*

Rain,Sonic and Rainbow Dash were in the kitchen. "So your not mad?" Rain asked. Well technically we don't have the right to be mad said Sonic. "Ya I mean your Dad and I were only 15 when you and Lightning were born, so it would be pretty hypocritical for us to be mad." Rainbow Dash explained. "Seriously?" Asked Rain. "Ya." Said Sonic as he ran his hand through his quills blushing slightly. "Anyway point is were not mad and we will help you any way we can." Said Sonic. "Thanks." Said Rain as she hugged her parents.

"Besides I think the pain and uncomfortableness you are going to start feeling will be punishment enough."said Dash.


	37. New Addition pt4 stress

**Sonic and Rainbow Dash belong to there respective owners.**

**Rain,Lightning,Fang,Sora and Spectrum belong to ME.**

As the months went by the stress and pain Rain was feeling became more and more evident by her moods and short, strained temper. "Dad." said Sora as she and Spectrum walked into the kitchen. "Why is Rain so cranky?" she asked. Sonic shrugged. "Just something that happens, your mom was like that when she was pregnant, worse actually-OW!" he shouted out as Rainbow cuffed him upside the head. "She is a little irritable because the baby is forming which is tiring, hurts a lot, and makes her throw up a lot. Just try not to bug her and if she is cranky just try to stay out of her way." Said Rainbow Dash.

Meanwhile.. "This is all your fault you did this!" Rain shouted at Fang as she shut the bathroom door. Fang was outside the door leaning against it with a small smirk. "Love you too honey."

"Shut Up."


	38. New addition pt5 stress Relief

**Sonic and Rainbow Dash belong to there respective owners.**

**Rain,Lightning,Fang,Sora and Spectrum belong to ME!**

**Cristianape99: I don't understand?**

**Guest: well I don't know what you mean by "a flash back of Rain and Fang" but if you are saying you want me to make a chapter actually describing how Rain got pregnant I can't do that I don't write lemons.**

Rain was now 6 months pregnant. Fang knew she had been tense so he decided to do something to relax her. He looked towards Rain who was sitting on the couch reading. Carefully he picked up his bag of supplies. "I'm gonna go take a bath." he announced. "K" Rain replied absentmindedly. Fang quietly shut the door behind him. He then set down the bag and pulled out its contents. White Roses, and Lavender Scented oils. Rains favorite flower and scent. _Perfect._ Fang smiled to himself.

*Time skip*

After lighting some candles Fang went out into the living room to get Rain. He went behind her and put his hands over her eyes. "What are you doing?" Rain chuckled. "It's a surprise, come on." Fang answered. When they got to the bathroom door Fang uncovered Rain's eyes. Rain raised an eyebrow and sweat dropped. "The bathroom?" "Hang on." Fang chuckled, as he opened the door. Rains breath caught as she saw the white rose petals floating in the water, the candles, and smelled lavender in the air. She turned around to Fang a smile on her face. "You didn't." Fang only smiled in response.

*Another time skip*

They were sitting in the bath tub, Rain on Fangs lap. Rain gave a moan of thanks as Fang scooped up some of the water and massaged it on Rain's stomach. "What do you think the baby is going to be?" Fang murmured in her ear. "I don't know." Rain answered. "Hmm" Fang answered in response as he roamed his hand on Rains stomach. "I think it's going to be a girl." "Really?" Rain asked. "Hmm" Fang rubbed his hand on Rains stomach some more. "Yup definitely going to be a girl, I can just feel it." Rain laughed. "Well baby whisperer it's getting late and we better go to bed."

**Sorry for the kind of sucky ending.**


	39. New addition pt6 it's a

**Sonic and Rainbow Dash belong to there respective owners.**

**Rain,Lightning,Fang,Sora,Spectrum and White Heart belong to ME!**

Rain,Fang,Lightning,Sora,Spectrum,Sonic and Rainbow Dash were at the doctors office for Rains ultra sound. The doctor was an anthropomorphic white wolf named White Heart.

White Heart had helped Rainbow Dash give birth to Rain and Lightning and Sora and Spectrum, so naturally Rain chose White Heart to help her through her pregnancy and birth. "Let's see what it is." said White Heart after she rubbed the cold gel on Rains stomach. A few minutes later an image appeared on the screen of not one but TWO babies. "Looks like you are having twins, a boy and a girl." Said White Heart. Rain, Sonic and Rainbow Dash were smiling, Fang had jumped up from his seat pumping his fist and shouting "I told you it was gonna be a girl, granted its a girl and boy but I was half right!" Sora and Spectrum were jumping up and down and screaming. Lightning leaned in to Rain and whispered, "what is it with our family and having twins?"


	40. New Addition final pt7 birth!

**Sonic and Rainbow Dash belong to there respective owners.**

**Rain,Fang,Zack,Raven,Lightning,Sora and Spectrum belong to ME!**

Finally on January 12th the day came.

The twins were born.

Fang was in the waiting room, with Lightning, Rainbow Dash, Sonic, Spectrum, and Sora.

Fang was pacing nervously it had only been an hour but too him it felt like days.

Finally Nurse Redheart opened the door. "The twins have been born, they and Rain are fine and healthy Rain has requested to see Fang fir-". She didn't even get to finish her sentence as Fang had squeezed past her and ran towards Rain's room. He slowly opened the door. There was Rain, holding a twin in each arm, she looked exhausted but happy. "Hey." He whispered as he quietly shut the door behind him. "Hey." Rain murmured. He walked too the bed. "Fang look, we made these." Rain said, slight awe in her voice as she moved the blankets, so Fang could see the twins better. The boy had Persian blue fur, a little bit darker then Rain's but a lot lighter then Fang's. His muzzle, stomach, arms and legs were peach colored like Rain's. He also had a mop of Rainbow colored hair atop his head. He had small white wings on his back, Rain explained that he would probably get rainbow colored splotches on them like Rains, when he grew older. He was now currently looking up at Fang with wide emerald green eyes. The girl, who was now currently sleeping, had dark midnight blue fur all over. Her stomach and muzzle were white. Her hair was black with small starting highlights of Rainbow in it. The small wings on her back were a dark gray, Rain explained that they would probably turn black as she grew older. With a small yawn the little girl opened her eyes, which were blue like Fang's and stared up at her parents. Rain gently handed Fang the girl, while she held on to the boy.

"So what do you want to name them?" Fang asked. "Well I think Zachary would be a cool name for the boy, we could call him Zack, for short, what do you think?" Rain asked. "I like it." Said Fang. He thought for a minute. "Can we call her Raven?" Fang asked. "Hmm Zack and Raven, I like it, it's perfect." Rain smiled.

**Ok so here's the thing for the one shots. I will now have a slightly different set up for it. Some will be about Rain, Lightning,Spectrum,Sora and Sonic and Rainbow Dash BEFORE Rain met Fang, I will also, of course, still write about Twilight, Shadow and Cadence. And now I will also write about Rain,Fang,Raven and Zack.**


	41. Father and hero

**Sonic and Rainbow Dash belong to there respective owners.**

**Rain,Fang,Zack,Raven,Lightning,Sora and Spectrum belong to ME!**

**So I noticed that I haven't really made any one shots focusing on Sora and Spectrum so I made this.**

**Sora and Spectrum are 4**

"Daddy help!" Hearing the voices of the two youngest members of his family made Sonic struggle even more but it was no use he couldn't escape from the cage. There right across from him was the roboticizer, with Sora and Spectrum in it. "Say good bye to your daughters hedgehog." Eggman laughed as he activated the roboticizer. The two Pegasus hedgehog hybrids screamed in terror. "Sora Spectrum no!" Sonic screamed. Immediately he broke the cage. He then punched EggMan knocking him to the ground Sonic then grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "If you ever hurt my family again, well then may Chaos have mercy on you because I sure as hell won't." Sonic growled he then punched EggMan again,knocking him out. Sonic ran to the roboticizer he buzzed and sped through the controls and tubes connected to it. _System down. _Amechanical, monotone voice repeated while the same words flashed across the screen_. _he grabbed an arm from one of the robots he defeated earlier and swung it towards the glass, shattering it. Sonic then tossed the arm aside. Spectrum and Sora where huddled together shivering and whimpering with there eyes squeezed shut. Sonic let out a sigh of relief and thanked chaos he had made it in time. He was surprised when his mid section was crushed by two hugs. He looked down and saw Spectrum and Sora had wrapped there hooves around his waist and buried there faces into his stomach fur. Sonic gently wrapped his arms around both girls and pulled them out of that horrible tube. He sat down on the floor with a daughter in each arm. Sora and Spectrum there hooves around his neck and sobbed. "Daddy we were scared and we thought-" "it started up and we were scared and-" "Shhhh it's alright your safe." Sonic murmured calming terrified daughters. He gave Sora and Spectrum a moment to let out there emotions and calm down, as was also shaky from the experience. He couldn't believe he had been _this close _to losing the two youngest members of his families his two little girls.

"C'mon girls, let's go home." Sonic whispered after a few minutes as he picked the girls. Sora and Spectrum were still clinging tightly to his neck, though obviously Sonic didn't mind as he gently hugged both of them and sped home.


	42. AN IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**Hi guys it's me SonicHedgehogBlur.**

**So I have another A/N because I want to address a few things.**

**First of all thank you so much to all of you have read, reviewed followed and favorited Sonic and MLP! Right now it currently has 8 favorites,7 follows , 69 reviews, and 6,517 views! I know this might not seem like a lot compared to more popular fan fictions but to me this is huge! I never expected to get this much so thanks! **

**Another thing is I have also published a fan fiction based on Steven Universe focusing on an OC of mine, I would really appreciate it if you guys followed,reviewed, favorited, and checked up on that story from time to time.**

**Finally one more thing. Lately I have been thinking about writing an Adventure Time Reader insert or my OC insert story on Quotev. The main plot would basically be that Finn finds you or my OC as a baby in the land of Ooh. He finds out that you/ or my OC are also a human. So he and Jake decide to take you/or my OC in and raise you/or my OC , so the story will basically be a bunch of one shots focusing around that. Now the reason I want to address that on here is because like I said I'm considering it, and if I do decide to do that then I will have three fan fictions to work on Sonic and MLP,Steven Universe, and the new one I mentioned. Now it's not that it wouldn't be too hard to juggle all of those I can do it but, I don't want to focus on putting a lot of attention into publishing and updating a new fan fiction if no one reads it, I mean that would just be a waste of time and energy, not to mention my I Pad's already quick draining battery life. By the way I just wanted to add if I do end up publishing that fan fiction on Quotev it WILL NOT affect how often I update here or anything . So the point is I want you guys to review or PM me with your opinion, what do you think? Should I make that new Fan fiction on Quotev? Also should I make he story a reader insert, or a new my OC charecter insert. Please let me know, and if I do decide to publish the new Fan fiction on Quotev I will put my Quotev User Name and the name of the fan fiction in the next chapter update. So um ya see you guys later. *PewDiePie Bro Fist* **


	43. AN yet again!

**Okay so I decided to make the OC fanfiction. My username on Quotev is RainTheHedgehog. If you wanna check it out I haven't added anything to it yet but the first chapter should be up either later today or early tomorrow**


	44. Christmas

**Hey guys so sorry this chapter is really really sucky. I just felt kind of pressured to write a Christmas chapter and I don't do good when I'm under stress or pressure so.. Any way another thing I decided to remove that fanfiction I put on Quotev since no one reads and I'll put it on here, I doubt anybody will read it anyway but check it out if you want I guess.**

As always it began with Spectrum and Sora running down the halls and stoping at everyone's bedroom shouting"Its Christmas! It's Christmas!" Sonic,Rainbow Dash,Lightning along with Rain and Fang carrying 11 month old Zack and Raven followed them downstairs to the tree. The presents were opened and excited exclamations came from everyone. Later they all ate a family dinner together.


	45. IMPORTANT

Hi everyone so quick notice i will be going on a small Hiatus for a little bit reason being im having a bit of writers block. It shouldn't be to long though. Requests and ideas are appreciated though.


	46. AN

**Hi everyone so I made a new fanfiction based off the video game knack.**

**I just made it for fun so go read it if you want.**


	47. Snow

Rainbow Dash, Sonic, Rain and Lightning were outside. Rainbow Dash and Rain were talking and Sonic and Lightning were building a snow fort. All of a sudden Rainbow Dash felt some thing cold hit the back of her head. She whipped around and faced her mate with a glare. "Sonic Hedgehog I know you did not just throw that snow ball at me."

Sonic returned her glare with a smirk, "I didn't, Lightning did." Said Pegasus's head popped up from behind the fort. "No I didn't." "Oh so you threw a snowball at me and lied?" Asked Rainbow Dash. Sonic closed his eyes and shrugged his shoulders with a smirk "maybe."

Rainbow Dash smirked as Rain stood next to her also smirking. "Oh ho this is war."

"Girls verses Boys!" Rain shouted as she picked up a snow ball and chucked it smashing it into her fathers face. Chaos ensued, with snow balls being volleyed back and fourth between both sides.


	48. hey

**Hi everyone so I'm sorry for the long hiatus but I'm having a really hard time coming up with ideas right now. First though I want address something. So I know that a lot of you want me to use your OCs but I just can't the only OCs that I will be using are my own im sorry. Second I REALLY need ideas now more then ever so please PM me and REview with ideas.**


	49. Growing Up

Sonic looked on at the scene with a small smile on his face, and his eyes sparkling with pride. Fifteen years. Fifteen years. He couldn't believe it had been Fifteen years since Rain and Lightning had been born. A lot had happend since then too. Lightning had joined the royale guard, at 13 years old he was the youngest to have ever joined. A lot of people doubted him. Said he would either quit right away, or be too weak to be of any use. But his family and even Princess Celestia had faith in him, and now two years later he was actually the highest ranking officer next to Captain, and he was Celestia's favourite guard, as she constantly kept him by her side, she even perferred his advice rather then the royale advisors! It was even rumored there was actually a budding romance between the two. However whenever this rumor was brought up both princess and guard would shake there heads, and while blushing deeply say it was not true. Rain had also gone far in fifteen years. When she was born she had been a lot smaller and weaker then her brother. The doctors and nurses told Sonic and Rainbow Dash that if Rain even made it past infancy she would probably be very small, weak, unhealthy and never amount to anything. Even with that information Rainbow Dash and Sonic put faith in the tiny infant.  
Now 15 years later Rain was doing much more then just defying the odds. No she pretty much destroyed them. She was as tall as Sonic (give or take a few inches). At thirteen feet long her wings were extremely powerfull and she could fly just as fast as Rainbowdash. Even on foot she was faster then everybody in the entire school, easily able to move faster then the speed of sound like her father. She was extremely powerful and as many, many of Eggmans Robots, that had been destroyed so badly there werent even any salvageable scrap parts, had found out, she was like an enemy from hell if she was against you.

Sonic smiled as he saw Rains happy face. Her eyes were shining with hapiness as she was hand in hand with Fang as they danced to a slow song. They didn't even notice the other couples around them. Emerald green eyes were locked with icy blue ones. Fang pulled Rain closer and whispered something in her ear causing her to giggle and blush.

"Are you crying?" Sonic quickly wiped his eyes and faced Lightning. "Pft no." Sonic answered. "It's liquid pride, completely different." Lightning rolled his eyes, "riiiiighhht." Sonic playfully shoved Lightning. "Ya,ya,why don't you leave me alone and go to your girlfriend, Celestia." Sonic smirked. "Sh-Shut up!" Lightning said blushing as Sonic laughed.


	50. Feelings

**Thank you Hero Lumanite for giving me the idea!**

Princess Celestia rested her chin on her hoof in boredom as she stifled a yawn. The royal advisor in front of her had been droning on for an hour now and she had a feeling he wasn't going to stop anytime soon. She looked to her right and saw that Lightning wasn't fairing any better,indeed he looked half asleep! She sighed quietly to herself as she stared at the young Pegasus guard. He was quiet muscular, due to weekly training regiments. His shining golden armor went beautifully with his cobalt blue fur, and Celestia almost always found her self getting lost in his sparkling ruby eyes... Could she.. Have a crush on the 14 year old Pegasus? "No" she thought abruptly shaking her head. But... She glanced at Lightning again and this time he caught her eye. The young Pegasus grinned mischievously. Celestia watched with interest as Lightning balled up a small piece of paper and inserted it into a then aimed towards the royal advisor and blew into the straw. Celestia almost burst out laughing. The spit ball had landed right on top of the advisors head, and he hadn't even noticed! The advisor looked up. "Is there something the matter your highness?" Celestia cleared her throat holding in snickers of laughter. "Ah no please continue." "All right then as I was saying-" Celestia groaned inwardly and looked at Lightning who looked equally bored and was mouthing "kill me now."

*Time Skip*

Finally the Royal advisor finished and Celestia and Lightning were alone in the throne room. Lightning was stretching as Celestia yawned. "Well THAT was the longest three hours of my life." Lightning groaned as he stretched. Celestia was about to reply, when the door opened and two maids walked in. Lightning looked towards them and gave a respectful nod. Both maids started whispering and giggling as they looked at Lightning saying things a long the lines of "*sigh* he's soo cute" Celestia felt a stab of jealousy as she watched the maids walk out the door. "Are you okay? Or did that door do something to offend you?" Celestia immediately tore her gaze from the door and muttered something inaudible while blushing lightly. Lightning chuckled. "Are you jealous or something? Because I saw Rain with that exact same look on her face when some girl was trying to hit on Fang." "N-no!" She shouted blushing very deeply now, "Shut up and get me a glass of water or something!" She said jokingly. Lightning chuckled and bowed dramatically. "As you wish your majesty." He said in a fake dramatic British accent causing Celestia to laugh. All of a sudden loud bangs were heard. Then the wall broke. And there was Egg Man along with the queen of changelings and her army! "Egg Man!" Lightning scowled. Eggman then threw a device that landed on Princess Celestia. Immediately an electric netting came over her binding her wings tightly and wrapping around her horn so she couldn't use magic. Lightning immediately rushed toward the Princess and destroyed the device. "Shit!" He cried out as a changeling attacked him. Celestia gasped and she cast a spell throwing the changelings and Egg Man out of the castle, Celestia then rushed over to Lightning who was struggling to his feet. "Are you alright?" She asked noticing the cut on his cheek and the bruise on his arm. "I'm fine." He answered. "Are you sure?" She asked. "Ya it's no big deal really." Said Lightning. Celestia leaned closer to really make sure he was alright when suddenly she felt his lips quickly press against hers then pull away. She looked at him Lightning was blushing. "I-um sorry about that." He muttered rubbing his quills with his hoof. "I'm not." Lightning looked up at Celestia in confusion, then before he could say anything Celestia quickly leaned in and pressed her lips onto his. Lightnings eyes widened with shock for a second before he relaxed and returned the kiss. Suddenly the throne room door was thrown open and Rain,who had been visiting, and Princess Luna rushed in. "Is everything okay?! we heard-" Rain and Luna abruptly stopped as they saw the scene. "Uh uh uh- wha?" Rain stuttered as Luna stared equally shocked.


	51. Lightning

"Alright men lunch brake,at ease."

Lightning gave a sigh of relief as he heard those words. Deciding to eat alone he walked over to a tree and plopped himself on the grass. He sighed as he took of his helmet and ran his hoof through his quills. This training session felt longer and harder then any other! He had been so lost in thought that he hadn't noticed some one standing next to him until a voice interrupted his thoughts. "Is it ok if I sit here?" Lightning looked up and saw Storm Flash, one of the new recruits. "Sure." Lightning answered. "Thanks." Said Storm as he sat next to Lightning.a few silent minutes passed then Storm spoke up. "It's kinda tough, waking up early then training all day,plus some of the other guards are giving me a hard time." Lightning chuckled slightly. "You get used to it, lemme ask you something how old are you?" Lightning asked. "20" Storm answered."what was it like for you when you joined?" Storm asked.

Lightning paused for a second before answering." I joined two years ago I was pretty young too, I still am actually. A lot of people thought that I was too young and weak to be of any use, I remember on the first day I woke up late and then when I got there everybody stared at me as I walked in and then the Sargent yelled at me in front of everybody, it was really embarrassing. Then for the rest of the day the other guards made fun of me and pushed me, one of the royal advisors called me a child and this basically continued through out the week. I remember on Sunday night I called Rain,she's my twin sister and we basically tell each other everything and I told her everything that happened and that I was honestly thinking about resigning from the Royal guard,and then she told me something and to this day I still remember exactly what she said: "_I know your having a hard time,but you worked so hard for this,Lightning, I mean ever since we were little kids when ever we were asked what we wanted to be you always said you wanted to be in the Royal guard I mean you worked so hard for this you shouldn't give up just because of some little things a few people say or do." _Honestly that whole talk was what motivated me to stay in the Royal guard, if it wasn't for my sister I would probably have quit by now." Just then the whistle blowed signaling the end of the brake. Lightning and Storm got up and walked back to the training grounds. "So how old are you now?" Storm asked. "I was 13 when I joined I'm 15 now." Lightning answered, not noticing as Storm stared at him in shock.

*Time Skip*

Lightning smiled happily as he walked through the Royal family quarters. Finally he quietly pushed open the door too his destination. "Hey." He murmured as he walked up to his mate. "Hi." Celestia murmured smiling as she nuzzled him. Yes a year later after realizing there feelings for each the other Lightning, and Princess Celestia had married, Lightning became the prince of Equestria. And now there were also two new little members of the Royal Prince and Princess smiled as the sound of babbling reached the there ears. "They woke up a little bit before you got here, I think they want to see there Daddy." Celestia murmured. Lightning walked over to a soft patch work quilt and lay down in front of it smiling, there sitting on the blanket were two foals,HIS foals, a boy and a girl, a little Prince and Princess. The boy's coat was cobalt blue like his fathers. He had small wings and rainbow colored mane and tail. His eyes were emerald green. His name was Chase. The girl was a miniature version of her mother. Her coat was white,she had inherited her mothers alicorn traits as she had small folded wings on her sides and a tiny horn on her head. Her flowing mane and tail were pastel colored and she had light purple eyes like her mother. Her name was Skylar. Lightning smiled as Celestia sat next to him,happy to be surrounded by his wife and foals.


	52. Over my dead body

Cadence is 6

Shadow was on the Arc and Twilight was home alone with Cadence. Twilight was downstairs studying while Cadence was in bed asleep. All of sudden Cadence's eyes snapped open and she bolted up in her bed. As she breathed heavily she wondered what had woken her up she hadn't had a nightmare.. Still something didn't feel quite right. Just as she climbed out of bed to go downstairs to tell Twilight all of a sudden there was a loud crashing noise and her wall was broken, and there was EggMan along with a huge fleet of robots. "Mommy!" Cadence screamed. There were rushing hoof steps and Twilight yanked open the door to Cadences room. Twilight gasped at the scene and quickly dashed standing in front of Cadence with her wings out stretched in a protective stance. "EggMan" she growled. "Well hello Twilight" EggMan said smirking. "What the hell do you think your doing?" Twilight scowled. "Well if you hadn't noticed that girl is the daughter of my Grandfathers creation so she belongs to me so I have just come to claim her." "Over my dead body." Twilight growled. "That can be arranged" EggMan smirked as his robots moved forward to attack. Twilight fought for a while getting hit here there then all of a sudden a robots Ray hit her and she fell to the ground. EggMan got out of his Egg O' Matic and started walking towards Cadence who whimpered and backed away as he kept advancing towards her a smirk on his face. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!"EggMans smirk fell from his face as he saw a very pissed off Twilight get up and walk towards him a ball of sparking magic electricity around her horn as she took a protective stance in front of Cadence. To say Twilight looked a little beat up would be the understatement of the century. She had a bloody nose,multiple bruises and cuts, and was walking with a slight limp. EggMan pointed a ray gun at her and shot it. Twilight quickly cast a shield causing the ball of energy to miss and ricoshay off the shield. Twilight then shot a beam of energy that Egg Man in the shoulder. "Come any closer EggMan and I swear to Celestia I'll do it I don't care if she's watching I will fucking do it" Twilight snarled. With a look of fear on his face Egg Man quickly climbed into his Egg O' Matic and flew away. Twilight then used magic to fix the hole and the wall and turned her attention to Cadence who was curled up in the fetal position and whimpering. Twilights face immediately softened as she walked over to Cadence. "Shh it's okay" Twilight whispered as she gently picked up Cadence and walked over to the bed. Knowing that there was no way Cadence was going to fall asleep on her own Twilight proceeded to climb in the bed with her. "Mommy I'm scared." Cadence whimpered. "It's okay sweetie." Twilight murmured as she nuzzled Cadence. "I'm never going to let him hurt you ever I promise."


	53. Telling

**So I know this is kinda random but I decided it would funny to have a chapter were instead of Sonic being okay with the news that Rain is pregnant he freaks out. This is just a funny chapter so enjoy. By the way I noticed that I haven't been getting a lot of reviews lately. I'm not trying to sound whinny or whatever I just really enjoy hearing all of your feed back so please don't hesitate to leave reviews.**

Rain nervously paced around the room. In just a few minutes time she would walk into the living room where her to parents were to tell them the news. As she paced she muttered to her self trying to think of ways to sort this out. "Maybe I could just not tell them and then when it's time for the baby to be born I can just run to the hospital have the baby and then just say that I found it abandoned?" Rain scoffed to her self and shook her head. "No that's stupid like they wouldn't notice my stomach is the size of WaterMellon." Rain continued to mutter and pace. Rain stopped as her eyes settled on her boy friend and she sweat dropped. "What the hell are you wearing?!" She asked this because Fang was wearing a hockey mask ("Where did he even get that he doesn't even play hockey") and had multiple pillows duck tapped to his body. "Armor" Fang answered. Rain groaned as she mentally face palmed and pinched her temple. "For the love of Chaos take that off you look ridiculous." "Ya well let's see how ridiculous I look when your Dad murders me and I don't have any protection." Said Fang as he removed the "armor". Rain rolled her eyes at the male hedgehog. "Fang he's not going to murder you he will be mad yes but he's not going to kill you." "Come on let's just get this over with."

*Tiny time skip*

Rainbow Dash,Sonic,Rain and Fang were sitting on the two couches in the living room that were across from each other. Sonic and Rainbow Dash on one Fang and Rain on the other. Rain tried to quickly think of a way to tell her parents the news. "Soo um I have a feeling the house is going to um have a few more inhabitants soon.. Heh" Rain said nervously. "What?". Sonic and Rainbow Dash asked confused. "Um I'm um Pregnant." Rain chuckled nervously as she held up the pregnancy stick that had a little pink plus sign. Rainbow Dash stared her eyes widened in shock. "Your what?" Sonic growled as he stood up and started to walk toward Rain and Fang, his emerald green eyes focused on Fang with a hard glare. Rains eyes widened as she realized what was happening. "Ohhhh shit Fang run!" Rain warned. Fang immediately obeyed as he leaped over the back of the couch and bolted. "Ya you better run cause your fucking dead!" Sonic shouted as he chased after Fang. Rain and Rainbow Dash quickly got up and ran after the two to prevent Sonic from murdering Fang.

*Time Skip*

Rain and Fang were both sitting on the couch again. Rain nervously biting her lip as Fang looked equally nervous as he tenderly rubbed his eye that now had a large bruise. Sonic paced in front of the two as Rainbow Dash stood near him. "I just what on Equestria were you two thinking? You know what on second thought don't answer that." Said Sonic as Rain and Fang opened there mouths to answer him. Sonic sighed and pinched the bridge of his temple. "Or why didn't guys at least use protection or better yet why didn't you guys just avoid this whole mess and not do it at all?!" "I just-" Sonic sighed again and walked outside Rainbow Dash followed. "That it?" Fang asked Rain quizzically. Rain sighed. "Sorta when he gets mad he starts off by yelling then he goes away to calm him self down then we talk about it." "Well at least that's over." Fang sighed. "Yup now we just gotta tell Lightning." Said Rain. "Tell me what?" Lightning asked as he walked into the house. Fangs eyes widened and he leaped off the couch. "You tell him! I ain't goin through that shit again!" Fang shouted as he ran past a confused looking Lightning.


	54. Tired New Mom

Rainbow Dash yawned as she walked in the kitchen. She walked over to the coffee machine and made her self a cup of Coffee. As the coffee heated she looked up at the ceiling.

Right in the middle of the ceiling there was a huge hole. How did that hole get there? Well Rarity and Pinkie Pie thought that it would be a "fun" idea to give Rainbow Dash,Sonic,Rain,and Lightning a HUGE combination of red bull AND Coffee. Ya that hadn't turned out so well. Rainbow Dash winced at the memory and mentally reminded her self to get that hole fixed. After the coffee had heated she went to the living room and sat down on the couch. Hearing scuffling footsteps behind her she turned around. An exhausted Rain had walked in holding a twin in each arm. Rain had set the twins down in the play pen that was in the living room then scuffled over to the couch and sat down. "How are you feeling?" Rainbow Dash asked in a quiet tone so as not to wake Zack and Raven. "Tired,Exhausted, and crabby." Rain groaned as she rubbed her temples. "Ya having twins will do that to you, I felt the exact same way when you and Lightning were born." Rainbow Dash said as she handed a cup of coffee to Rain which, she great fully accepted. "Where's Fang?" Rainbow asked. "Asleep on the floor, I think after he got up with one of the twins last night he must of been so tired he couldn't even make it to the bed." Rain chuckled. All of a sudden Zack started crying. Rain sighed as she moved to get up. "Don't worry I got it."said Rainbow Dash. "Thanks." Rain murmured closing her eyes, as Rainbow Dash got up and walked over to the playpen and picked up Zack. "Shh shh shh." Rainbow Dash murmured as she gently bounced Zack. Her eyes widened as she found the source of Zack's discomfort. "Great."

*Tiny time skip*

Rainbow Dash sighed as she walked back into the living room and set the now sleeping and freshly changed Zack into the playpen. She turned around and saw that Rain had fallen asleep lying on he couch. Rainbow Dash smiled and gently put a blanket over Rain and then kissed her on the forehead.

_"you'll be a great Mom Rain, I just know it."_

**Ya I know this chapter could have been better but hey. Oh and by the way I'm out of school now so I may or may not be updating more.**


	55. Rumor

div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"strongHai all. So this takes place before Lightning and Celestia realized there feelings for each other. Lightning is 14. By the way i would really appreciate it if you guys left reviews requests. /strong/div  
div style="color: rgba(0, 0, 0, 0.701961); font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 17px; -webkit-composition-fill-color: rgba(130, 98, 83, 0.0980392); text-decoration: -webkit-letterpress;"All of the castle staff stood waiting in the throne room. As they waited they murmured wondering why they had been called. All of a sudden Princess Celestia burst into throne room red faced with anger and embarrassment. Lightning,with a pink tinge to his cheeks, and Princess Luna followed behind. "Who started it?" Celestia growled sounding very ticked off. "Who started what your highness?" A butler nervously asked. "Who started the rumor that Lightning Dash and I are dating?" Celestia growled. Everybody looked at each other no one daring to speak. "Fine." Celestia continued. "But when I find who ever started this rumor, I will banish them to the moon." With that she walked out of the throne room. Luna followed behind trying to calm her sister. And Lightning followed because, well it was his shift to guard the princess. What Princess Celestia didn't notice however, was the small group of nervous looking maids./div 


	56. Friend pt1

**So this takes place when Rain and Fang are 27 and Raven and Zack are 13. Rain is a video game designer and Fang is a video game programer at the same company Rain works at.**

**ChristianWolf27: First off I have no idea what your talking about. Second I support LGBT so I don't really see Gay as something to joke about.**

Rain was sitting in her cubicle. She sighed as she closed a program on the computer then closing her eyes and pinching her temple. "This is stupid." She muttered. "Even if I do present this idea it's not like it's gonna be accepted. There not even gonna look at the file there just gonna laugh at me and say that an amateur can't make a good video game." Rain opened her eyes again and glanced around the cubicle. It had two bean bag chairs along with her desk,computer and desk chair and two file cabinets. The walls were covered in memos,notes,pictures of her family and friends and some art projects by Raven and Zack. Rains eyes stopped on a particular photo and she smiled. The photo was of Rain and Cadence when they were 13. Rain was staring at the camera with a poker face. While Cadence had a similar expression on her face and was flipping the camera off.

_"Why are we doing this again Cada?_"

**(A/N Cada is a nickname Rain calls Cadence sometimes. Cadence loves this nickname but only allows Rain to call her by it.)**

"_Cuz it makes us look bad ass." _

_"..why?" _

_"Cuz being bad ass is awesome."_

_"So out of nowhere you decided that we should take a picture just staring at the camera with you flipping the camera off because it's awesome?"_

_"Yup now shut up and please hold the camera."  
_

_"You can't use your unicorn powers to hold it?"  
_

_"Oh ya..."  
_

_"Wow your a dumb ass."  
_

_"Shut up." _

_Click!_

_Flash!_

Rain chuckled as she remembered that right after the picture had been taken Shadow had walked into the room and ended up face to face with his daughter who looked like she was flipping him off. A second later Cadence was blushing and quickly trying to explain to her father why she had appeared to be flipping him off while Rain was doubled over in laughter. Rain looked away from the picture and reached underneath the file in front of her. Her eyes widened as she felt nothing underneath it. "Crap." She quickly searched her cubicle but was unsuccessful in finding it. Just as she was about to run out of her cubicle searching for it in full on panic mode she heard some one clear there throat. She turned and saw Jack standing at the entrance of her cubicle. "Do you have a second?" He asked. "Sure." Rain answered. Jack came in and sat down in one of the bean bag chairs. "So I noticed you dropped this." Jack said holding up a purple file folder. Rain froze. "Crap." She thought. "I hope you don't mind but I did look through it. em"Of course I f**king mind! It's my stuff!" "Now Rain this "Project Matrix" thing, I seriously hope you weren't planning on actually proposing this idea." Rain looked to the side nervously. "A-Actually sir I was thinking about it." She murmured. Rain winced as Jack laughed loudly. "Raina you can't possibly be serious! You do realize what it takes to actually make a video game right?" Rain resisted the urge to growl at her boss and calmly spoke. "First off sir my name is Rain not Raina, and second yes I'm aware of what it takes to make a video game, and I think I can do it." Jack laughed again and Rain felt a lump form in her throat. "How ever if you really want to make this a game I can help.. Just fix it up a little bit I can present it for you, you will have full credit and-" Rain suddenly turned her head, looking Jack straight in the eye and glared at him. "No." She said. "Excuse me?" Jack asked. "I said No!" Rain growled as she stood up from her chair. Rain was young and she had only been at the company for four years but she learned a lot in those four years. One of the things she learned was do not accept help from Jack. Oh yes she had seen what he had done. He would find amateur designers like Rain who had plans to make there own games. He would tell them that he could "help" them get there video games made. What happened is that he would change a lot of things in the game then take all of the credit. Leaving the poor amateur designer nothing. Then a few weeks later some thing would happen. Jack would find or make up something, anything and the game designer who he stole the game idea from, would be fired. Rain wasn't stupid she had seen this happen to many of her co workers in her four years of employment and she sure as hell wasn't about to let it happen to her self. Rain walked over to where Jack was sitting and snatched the folder from his hands. "I don't need your so called "help" I have seen what you have done before, and I'm not letting you do the same thing to me." She growled. Jack stood up. He was a head taller then Rain and he was looking at her with a steely glare that would have made any one of Rains co workers quiver in fear. Thing was Rains coworkers hadn't fought against countless robots that were ten times her size or glared up into the face of a man who was insane with power and had dozens of robots at his command. "Fine then." Jack snarled. "But that video game isn't going to go anywhere it's gonna sit in a corner and collect dust. A failure. Just. Like. You." He snarled and walked out of Rains cubicle. Rain flipped him off then threw the file onto her desk. She sat down in her chair again, laying her head down on her desk. She felt the tears over flowing her eyes, falling down her cheeks as the words echoed in her head.

_"A failure. Just. Like. You."_

**Ok so I know this chapter was sad but I'm planning on making it two parts and part two will be happier. **


	57. Friend pt2

**Rarity131: Ya I know I just can't really think of an answer for that cause I would have to make a whole background story for that and I just finished writing two long chapters today so I'm just gonna say. They both love each other, age doesn't matter in love and um ya.**

**Sorry if his sounded rude I don't mean for it to sound like that I just don't really know how to explain it and my brains fried.**

Rain looked up from her desk and sighed, wiping her eyes.

All of a sudden a voice shook her out of her thoughts.

"Hey what's going on? I have been waiting outside for you for half an hour."

Rain tensed at first then relaxed as she recognized the voice. She turned around to see Cadence with a look of mock annoyance on her face. "Sorry I was really busy." Rain lied.

Cadences face fell to one of concern. "Hey everything ok?" She asked. "Ya like I said I was really busy I'm just tired." Rain said glancing away from her friend. "Cut the bull crap Rain." Cadence said as she sat on Rains desk. "I can read you like a book I know something's wrong you can't hide it." Rain sighed, she then proceeded to tell Cadence about what happened. Cadence looked really angry by the time Rain had finished talking. "Where is his office?" She asked. "No Cadence you are not getting your revenge on him."

"Why are you here anyways?" Rain asked as she picked up the purple file folder and put it in her bag. "Because you and Fang car pooled here this morning, and he got to leave at 12'O clock and you asked me to pick you up remember?"

"Oh right sorry I was really busy today I forgot." Rain said as she walked out of the cubicle, Cadence following behind.

Rain stopped when she realized Cadence wasn't following her anymore. She turned around her eyes widened when she saw that Cadence had stopped in front of Jacks thankfully empty office. "Cadence what the hell are you doing?!" Rain hissed as she ran to Cadence. "Picking the lock to your bosses office." She answered casually. "What the hell is Celestia teaching you the art of magic or burglary?!" Said Rain. "She didn't teach me this actually, Dad showed me how to do this when I was like seven, he's worried that people from G.U.N will come and lock me away or whatever, got it!" Cadence said as the door popped open. "Ya and I'm sure he also wanted you to use it to break into places your not supposed to be in." Rain said rolling her eyes as she followed Cadence in. Cadence plopped her self down in Jack's chair. "Damn this chair is comfy!" Said Cadence as she put her feet on the desk. "You should get promoted to an office like this." Rain sighed. "Well unlike some people I plan on getting a promotion by working hard for a long time, not by stealing other people's ideas and getting them fired." Said Rain. "See what I mean!" Said Cadence. "That's why your so awesome YOU deserve this position not that a hole." Cadence said pointing at the large creepy portrait of Jack that was hanging in his office. Rain smiled. "C'mon lets go I don't wanna get in trouble." "Wait." Said Cadence grinning. "Not with out a souvenir."

Rain rolled her eyes. "No your not taking his deluxe swivel chair."

"But it so comfy!"

"I don't care."

"Can't I at least shove it up his-"

"Cadence!"

All of a sudden both girls froze as they heard the door knob turn.

"Quick hide!" Rain hissed as she pulled Cadence under the desk with her. The door opened revealing Jack. "Who is in here?" He asked as he walked in. "C'mon I know some ones in here." Rain felt Cadence grab her arm. All of a sudden Cadence cast a spell causing red smoke to fill the room Cadence ran Rain right behind her. "What the hell?!" Jack shouted.

"FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC MOTHER F*CKER!" Cadence shouted laughing. Rain burst out laughing as well. They both ran out to the parking lot, got in Cadences car and drove away. "That was awesome!" Said Cadence still laughing. "Ya but why did you shout "Friendship is magic"?" Rain asked chuckling. "I have no idea." Cadence said cracking up again. Both girls laughed for a while before calming down. "Hey wanna hang out tonite? Just you and me I think you deserve it." Said Cadence. "Sure just let me text Fang to let him know." Said Rain. "Ok"

_RA:Hey._

_FA:Yo._

_RA:I'll be home a bit late tonight I'm gonna hang out with Cadence is that alright?_

_FA:Ya of course! :) You don't have to ask me if that's alright, do you want me to save some dinner for you?_

_RA: :) Nah it's cool I think I'll just grab something._

_FA:M'kay see you later then. 3 U_

_RA:3 U 2._

"He said it's cool."

"Sweet"

*Time Skip*

After they had dinner at a restaurant Cadence pulled up to Sugar Cube corner. "Hope you got your sweet tooth with you." Said Cadence grinning as she and Rain got out of the car. "Hell Ya." Said Rain with a wide grin of her own. Rain smiled to her self as she walked into the building, memories of when she and Cadence had worked there for six years flooding her brain. They took a seat at a booth and a young mare around 15 years old came to take there orders. "I'll have the Caramel strawberry shake with whipped cream on top please." Said Rain. "I'll have the double fudge banana shake please." Said Cadence. The employee nodded and went to get there orders. "Ah to be young." Said Cadence as she watched the waitress go into the kitchen. Rain snorted. "Dude were only 27 were not THAT old it hasn't even been ten years since we worked here." Said Rain as the waitress brought there orders. "Just let me have my moment okay?" Cadence said dramatically pretending to tear up. Rain rolled her eyes as she sipped her shake. "Whatever weirdo." Cadence grinned and sipped her own shake. Rain watched as one of the waitresses was mixing a shake at the mixer. A grin formed across her face. "Hey remember when you made a shake for the first time. Cadence laughed at the memory Oh my chaos yes that was so freaking hilarious!" Rain chuckled. "Ya I told you that you shouldn't have the machine's speed up that high." Cadence pointed at Rain "Ok that was not my fault. The machine shouldn't even be able to go that fast!" Rain laughed again. "That customer was so pissed at you! I can still remember seeing him glaring at you while vanilla ice cream, cookie dough and caramel dripped from his hair!"

"Well that's what he got for rushing me." Said Cadence. "I remember we were both screaming and panicking cause we didn't know how to turn the damn thing off, and then Mr. Cake ran in and slid on some Ice cream on the floor.." Cadence couldn't even continue as she was laughing so hard. Rain grinned. "He slid into me and we both fell on the floor, and by that time were all coated in Ice cream, cookie dough and Carmel." When both girls finally stopped laughing Cadence chuckled again. "It was so chaotic I dare say Discord would have loved it." Both girls laughed again. They finished there shakes and then talked with there Old Bosses Mr. And Mrs. Cake. Talking about current events going on and laughing at memories from when Rain and Cadence worked at Sugar Cube Corner.

*Time Skip*

Cadence dropped Rain off at the formers home both girls walked up to the front door and said bye. Just as Cadence was about to turn around Rain quickly embraced her in a hug and whispered into her ear.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Said Cadence smiling as she returned the hug.

_"Best friends can turn a horrible day, into one of the best days of your life."_

_-Nathaniel Richmond_

**Yay I wrote two chapters in one day! So I decided to do something when ever a write a chapter about Cadence and Rain's friendship I'm gonna put a quote about friendship at the end of each chapter. **


	58. Unexpected pt1

**Trigger warning! Rape is mentioned.**

When it happened no one had any idea.

Rainbow Dash had been sitting on the couch doing some thing on her phone. Spectrum and Sora were already asleep in bed. Sonic and Fang were in the kitchen talking softly about random topics, current events,sports,parenting advice. The babies were having trouble going to sleep so both fathers had a twin balanced on their hip. Sonic had Zack and Fang had Raven. "-I mean Zack's usually pretty easy to put down and he'll usually stay asleep, but Raven is tougher to put down and when she does go to sleep she's such a light sleeper." Fang explained in a hushed whisper. "Mm did you bring it up to Doctor white heart?" Sonic asked. "Ya we meant to but when we brought Zack and Raven in for their appointment, White heart was out sick so there was some one else. We told them about it and there advice wasn't that helpful." "What did they tell you?" "They said to just "not excite her before bed" and to "be quiet while she's sleeping", and I was just like No f**king shit Sherlock! What do you think we've been doing!" "Well that's not very helpful advice. Alright I'll tell you what, Rain used to do the exact same thing when she was a baby, so what I did was I took her into a dark room with a minimal amount of light like a candle or night light or something then I'd just sing really quietly until she went to sleep." "Huh." Fang said. "And that really worked." "Yup most of the time the only times it didn't work was like if their was a loud storm or she was sick or something." "Hm I'll try that next time then." Both fathers were suddenly alerted to the front door opening and saw Rain come in. Fang and Sonic walked over to her and Fang greeted her. Both males noticed that Rain looked... different. Her clothes were disheavled, her hair was mess and she had a far away almost scarred look in her eyes. "Why were you out so late." Fang asked curiously. "I was hanging out with Cadence." Rain muttered in a tired almost scared tone as she walked away from Fang. "Are you okay Keed?" Sonic asked as he noticed his daughter looked seriously out of it. "I'm fine, just tired." Rain said as she went to her room. Sonic and Fang exchanged an uneasy glance.

*Time skip to a week later.*

Rain put her hand over her mouth and a gasp of shock escaped her as tears welled in her eyes. "No no no no no no no!" She said in a panicked tone as she began to hyperventilate. "No i-it has to be wrong it just has to be!" Doctor White Heart looked at Rain with pity as she gently hugged her. "Rain these tests are very rarely wrong, and considering your current condition.." "Oh my chaos!" Rain shrieked, crying as Doctor White Heart hugged her.

*Time skip to 2 days later*

Rain let out a shaky sigh as she sat down next to Fang. Her whole Family was here so might as well get it out. "I'm pregnant." Though Rain had just barely whispered these words every one had heard her. Rainbow Dash immediately turned off the T.V, Sora and Spectrum both dropped the crayons they had been holding, and Lightning who had been drinking water, did a spit take and coughed as he chocked on the water until Sonic slapped his back. Every one stared at her, until Spectrum broke the silence. "Your kidding right?" She asked half expecting her older sister to jump up laughing at them for falling for it. Rain shock her head no and Spectrums eyes widened in shock. It was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Raven started fussing and Rainbow Dash, who was closest picked her up. Fang finally spoke as he stood up. "How is that possible? You and I haven't done anything since before the twins were born-" Fang stopped as he got two ideas as to how this would happen. He knew Rain would never cheat so the only other way that this could have happened would be.. Fang immediately kneeled down to Rains height. "Who did this to you?" He asked. Rain looked away. "Fang it doesn't-" Rain was cut off as Fang gently grabbed her chin and moved her face so she was facing him. "Look at me Rain! Now answer me. . .You?" Rain but her lip and sighed as tears started to slide down her face, memories of that horrible night coming back to her.

"A-Austin."


	59. Unexpected pt2

**So in this chapter Sonic,Fang and Lightning get their revenge on Austin. So there is going to be a description of violence,though it's not really that graphic,and a good amount of profanity. And also slight mentions of sex.**

"A-Austin."

"Son of a bitch!" Fang shouted as he stood up. Sonics jaw tightened. "When?" He asked, his voice quivering with rage. "L-Last week that night I came home late." Sonic grunted as he stood up. "Alright that's it Fang, Lightning come with me now." Before Rain or Rainbow Dash could protest the boys had already run out the door.

*time skip*

An hour later Fang,Sonic, and Lightning realized that it was pretty hard to get their vengeance on Austin when they had no idea where he was.. It wasn't like they could contact him Fang had never met him and Sonic and Lightning never really had a reason to have his phone number and Rain had obviously deleted his number long ago. All of a sudden Fang saw a blond teenage hedgehog that looked to be about his age, and matched the descriptions he had heard of Austin. "Is that him?" Fang asked. Sonic and Lightning saw him and they both looked very pissed off. "Yup that's him." Sonic confirmed. "Hey!" Lightning called out as they approached Austin. Austin turned around and smirked as he saw them approaching. "Hello can I help you?" Austin asked smoothly. "You know damn well what you did you bastard!" Sonic snarled. "I'm sorry your gonna have to be a bit more specific, I do a lot of things." Austin said. "You rapped my sister." Lightning growled. Austin laughed. "Oh Ya that was fun." Austin smirked. Sonic let out a loud yell of rage and socked Austin in the face. Austin immediately retaliated and punched him back. It didn't take long for Fang and Lightning to jump in. Fang immediately ran up to Austin and punched his stomach. Austin nailed him in the face, knocking him to the ground. Lightning jumped Austin's back trying to hit him, Austin rammed his back into the wall hitting Fang and knocking him out. Lightning immediately fell to the ground. Sonic charged Austin, who pulled out a gun aiming it at Sonic and shot. The bullet hit Sonics shoulder and knocked him down. Austin went up to Sonic and knelt down to his height and pressed the muzzle to Sonics temple. As this was happening Fang was starting to get up and Lightning was coming to. Fang was able to see Austin holding the gun to Sonics head, "Guess what Sonic? I did fuck your daughter." He said smirking. "And guess what I loved every moment of it. Aw man it was so funny the whole time she was yelling and screaming for help and no one came not even you. You couldn't even save your own daughter-" Austin was cut off as Fang tackled him off of Sonic, knocking the gun out of his hand. "I'm gonna kill you, you son of a bitch!" Fang shouted punching Austin in the face knocking him out. He didn't stop there though. He continued to punch Austin until Lightning and Sonic pulled him off. "I'm gonna kill him for what he did to Rain!" "Ya and do you think Rain will be happy if you end up in jail for murder?" Lightning asked. "No." Fang muttered as he calmed down. "I'm gonna call the guard to get this bastard." Lightning said walking away a little from Fang and Sonic. Fang noticed the bleeding wound in Sonics arm. "Hey are you okay?" Fang asked. "Oh Ya it's fine just a little graze. I have had worse." "Thanks though for what you did back there." "No problem." Lightning walked over to them. "Hey my buddy Storm Warning said he's on his way to take Austin to jail. He said we should leave the area so we don't have to worry about being charged with assault and shit." Lightning said. "Alright let's get out of here." Sonic said as they walked away.

*time skip*

When all three males got home they weren't planning on telling Rain and Rainbow Dash what happened, but Rainbow Dash freaked out when she saw Sonics bleeding arm and demanded an explanation. When They finished telling Rain and Rainbow what happened. Rain immediately hit all three males on the backs of their heads and called them "Baka!" (Fang later looked this word up and found out it meant "stupid" in Japanese. Where and when Rain learned Japanese was a mystery to him.) And then for the rest of the night Rain and Rainbow yelled at Fang, Sonic and Lightning for endangering themselves.


	60. Unexpected pt3

Rain was walking in the store with Rainbow Dash, Cadence,Spectrum,and Sora shopping for baby things, or rather even MORE baby things. "How the hell does every one in this family keep having twins?" Said Spectrum as they were walking around. The reason Spectrum was asking this was because two days ago, Rain had her ultra sound, and found out that she was having twins again. Rainbow Dash shrugged. "I dunno maybe we just have some weird ass genes or something." "So while we're on the subject of weird ass genes, Rain must of gotten more weird genes then Lightning right? Y'know cuz she's such a weirdo." Cadence said with a smirk, she then burst out in a fit of giggles as She dodged a baby bottle that Rain threw at her. "Oh your one to talk!" The eight month pregnant Pegasus/Hedgehog hybrid playfully shot back. "Your part hedgehog,part unicorn and part alien! Your more of a mutant freak then I am! You have a freaking horn in the middle of your head how weird is that?" Rain taunted. Cadence chuckled knowing that her friend's words were just playful banter, and that no actual harsh feelings were put behind her words. "Oh you wanna talk about mutant freaks? Your half hedgehog half Pegasus! Okay you make fun of my horn, but at least it's proportionate to my body! Your freaking wings are like ten times bigger then you!" Cadence shot back. Rain smirked. "Ok, but you missed one thing, I may only be half hedgehog and half pegasus, but I'm all awesomeness, my wings just add on to that." Rain said in a cocky tone. Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and smiled,as the two friends continued there banter for a while, then finally ending it with a "Nyah!" And sticking there tongues out at each other, before bursting out in a fit of laughter.

Rain smiled to herself as she looked at Cadence. The two girls had been best friends for who knows how long and were always there for each other. Rain knew that Cadence would always have her back no matter what, and Rain hoped that Cadence knew that Rain would always have her back no matter what as well. When Cadence heard that Rain had been raped by Austin she was furious, and when she found out that Sonic,Fang and Lightning had gone out and got there revenge on Austin she yelled at them. Not for endangering them selves but because she didn't get to beat up Austin as well! Rain was brought out of her thoughts when Cadence noticed her staring. "Hey Rain I know I'm like super hot and all, but your with Fang so I don't think that would work out." Rain looked at her confused for a second, but then let out a snort as she realized what Cadence was saying. "You can't even get a boyfriend why the hell would I be checking you out?" Rain said as she rolled her eyes. "Oh trust me I know you want this." Cadence taunted as she pointed at her self. Rain smirked, she then playfully kissed Cadence on the forehead, and Cadence froze. "Ew!" She shouted as she ran up ahead to Sora, wiped her hand on her forehead where Rain kissed her, then rubbed it on Sora. "What was that for?" Sora asked. "Rain just kissed me and I just rubbed it on you." Sora's eyes widened. "Ewww!" She shouted as she ran toward Spectrum. "I got a Rain kiss!" Sora shouted as she tried to rub it off on Spectrum. "Ew don't rub it off on me!" Spectrum shouted as she ran away from Sora. Rain threw back her head and laughed.


	61. Unexpected pt 4 final

**Note there is some crude sexual humor ahead.**

When the twins were born it was November 15th. There wasn't as much excitement as when Raven and Zack were born. More so an air of seriousness. Fang walked into the hospital room, Raven and Zack balanced on each hip. Rain hadn't even noticed him walk in, her eyes were locked on the two tiny bundles in her arms. "Hey." He said a small smile on his face as he sat down next to her. "Hey." She said back. "There both girls." Rain said nodding at the twins in her arms. Fang simply smiled and then looked at Zack and Raven. "These are your new little sisters." He said gesturing to the newborn twins. Zack and Rain simply stared both with bewildered expressions on there faces, as if they couldn't quiet comprehend what the other twins were. Rain pulled back the blankets so Fang could see them better. One had mainly cyan blue fur all over her except for her stomach,which unlike Rains was a blond color instead of peach. Her eyes were green and her hair was Rainbow colored with blonde highlights. The other girl was mostly blond, except her stomach which was cyan blue. She had blue eyes and Blonde hair with Rainbow highlights. "They're beautiful." Fang said smiling. "Are you sure you don't mind that Austin-" Rain asked looking slightly distressed. Fang cut her off "No Rain I don't mind know why? Because I don't think of them as kids that Austin made I think of them as kids that YOU made." Rain smiled as Fang kissed her. "I was thinking we could name the blue one Song and the blond one Lyric." Rain said. "That's perfect." Fang said kissing her again. It was silent for a minute before Rain spoke again. She sighed. "It just bothers me that they aren't your kids too, I mean I love them to death it's just I wish-." Fang cut Rain off with a slightly exasperated sigh and spoke. "Rain like I said I really don't care about that. Know why? Cause like I said I don't think of them as kids that Austin made I think of them as kids that YOU made, and you know what? I love them to death just as much as I love Zack and Raven. And besides I mean we were planning on having more kids anyways right?" Rain gave a grim smile. "Ya but that was supposed to be when we graduated, had full time jobs, had our own house, not when we were 16 year old sophomores in high school, not me working part time at Sugar Cube corner, not you working part time at stop n' game, and definitely not us still living in my parents house." "Well." Fang said as he lay Raven and Zack in the playpen the hospital provided. "Life always has its little surprises doesn't it?" He said carefully sitting next to Rain on the bed. Rain chuckled. "Ya like you getting me pregnant at 15." Fang raised an amused eyebrow. "Oh I'm sorry, remind me again who exactly instigated that session? Cause if memory serves I think it might have been that rainbow haired, green eyed female who was wearing nothing but underwear and a bra and said these exact words "Make me yours Fang,make me yours."" "I could have meant something else!" "Oh oh Ya sure! And what else could you have meant exactly? Like what did you want me to put a "property of Fang Roberts" sticker on your ass or something?" "No I just I mean- I don't know! And don't forget you could have easily just said no and stopped the whole thing." "Oh Ya like I was gonna say no when my practically naked girlfriend was laying on top of me asking for sex. Literally no high school boy says no to that kind of thing." Though it sounded like an argument, both hedgehogs had amused playful smiles on their faces, showing that it was just playful banter. Rain chuckled. "Hey you think we should ever tell them that Zack and Raven were made on the living room couch?" Fang chuckled. "Mm maybe just wait until Zack and Raven are 13 and Song and Lyric are 12, then when there all sitting on the couch we can tell them how we fell in love and tell them there sitting on the exact same place Zack and Raven were made." Rain chuckled. "Or just wait till my sisters and brother are sitting on the couch and announce it then I can already imagine there reactions. Dad would be like "Oh chaos Keed really?!" Mom would be spazzing out about how she couldn't believe we had sex on her favorite couch and Spectrum,Sora and Lightning would be freaking out saying "ew ew ew!"" Rain and Fang both chuckled.

**Yay done with that 3pt Drabble. So what did you guys think about this little Drabble? **

**Oh and by the way Roberts is Fangs last name.**


	62. Victory is Sweet

**So I came up with this new idea where Rain plays football and she is the first and only female member of her team and she is the captain.**

**Sorry if my description of the game isn't that good, I don't know much about football. I had to pretty much google everything, because when I started this story the only football terms I knew where defense,quarterback and touch down.**

Rain took a deep breath, then letting it out sat down on the locker room bench, bringing her shaky hands up to rest her head on. Being the captain of a team was hard. Being the captain and very first female member of an all male football team was even harder. Especially when your team was at the championship, and the hopes of winning the game were largely placed on you, since you were the quarterback and captain of the team. Rain knew there where two reasons why it was incredibly important that she lead her team for victory. The first one and most obvious, so that they could win and bring pride to their school. The second was to prove herself. She knew that if the team lost the blame would immediately be placed on her. People would be saying things like _"See that's why a girl shouldn't be on the team" "she's too weak"_. "It's okay Rain it's gonna be fine you can do this." She muttered to herself. She glanced at the clock and noticed it was almost time for the game to start. With a sigh, Rain got up from the bench and headed towards the boys locker room to talk to the rest of her team. As Rain entered the locker room she was greeted by loud whoops and cheers from her teammates. Rain smiled to herself, she often got picked on by opposing teams since she was a girl, but it was nice to know that her teammates would always have her back. Rain waited for the boys to quiet down before she spoke. "Alright guys, so I know usually in the movies and stuff the captain or whatever gives the team a pep talk or some long rant about how there gonna win. I'm not gonna do that because 1. I can't think of anything to say and 2. I suck at speeches. But I guess I can tell you two things, first if you feel scared about this or whatever, don't worry you are not the only one, I personally am so scared I feel like I'm gonna shit myself." Rain paused as she let the boys finish laughing before she continued. "And second I guess all I can say is let's do our best and hope we don't f**k up, Calum I'm looking at you." She said jokingly. Loud "oohs!" Filled the room as the blonde referred to blushed, as he received playful jeers and hardy thumps on the back from his teammates. "Alright guys." Rain said as she put her helmet on. "Let's do this!" She shouted. The rest of the team yelled loudly in reply and followed her out of the locker room.

*very tiny time skip*

"And now the Ponyville Wonder Colts!" Loud cheers echoed through the field as Rain led the team out into the field. Rain saw her family sitting in the stands along with Fang, she grinned and waved to them before taking her position on the field. "What the hell? Why is a girl here? Hey girlie why don't you get off the field and go back to the kitchen,this is for the men!" The captain from the other team jeered. Rain didn't respond while the other team laughed. "Hey why don't you shut up!" Calum shouted. "Just ignore them Calum." Said Rain calmly. "Ooh what, you so scared of a fight that you don't even want your boys to fight for you?" The quarterback from the other team taunted. Rain said nothing again. Rains team was starting with the ball. Rain bent down with the ball in her hands. "Hut Hut! Hike!" Rain called out as she then tossed the ball to the running back behind her. The running back, a junior named Brandon, ran with the ball before tossing it to Calum. Calum was about to run, but was tackled by a member from the other team. "Dammit!"Rain muttered as the whistle blew. Now the other team had the ball and Rain's team was playing defense. As they got into the defensive position, the quarter back from the other team taunted Rain. "Ha! Your team mates are so weak! But I suppose that's not their fault, it's because they have a girl as a captain, and everybody knows a girls too weak to play football! She even makes her team weak!" Rain said nothing again, but scowled underneath her helmet. Rain was used to getting insults hurled at her from opposing teams, and she didn't really mind most of them. But that insult, that particular insult that said "girls are to weak to play foot ball" now that absolutely pissed her off. "Hut! Hut! Hike!" The opposing quarterback shouted as he tossed the ball to the running back behind him. The running back took the ball and ran towards the goal post. Just as Brandon caught up to him, the running back threw the ball back to the quarter back, who continued running towards the goal post. Rain quickly ran after the guy. Once she was close enough she lunged towards him tackling him to the ground. The whistle blew and Rain smirked, she brought her face closely to the opposing quarterback's. "Whose the weak one now?" Rain taunted before getting off of the quarter back, who stared after her with his mouth gaping open and his eyes wide. Rains team had the ball again and they got into the offensive position. "Red 24! Blue 10! Hut! Hut! Hike!" Rain shouted as she tossed the ball behind her to Brandon. Brandon took the ball and ran towards the other teams goal post. As members from the other team were catching up to him, Rain ran ahead and opened her arms, signaling Brandon to throw the ball to her. Brandon did so and Rain caught it, then continued running towards the goal post. The opposing team chased after her but Rain was much faster. Seconds later the whistle blew and loud cheers were heard. Rain had scored a touch down. Rain went up to the captain of the other team. "Hey, why don't you get off the field and go back to the practice games, this is for the grown ups." Rain said with a smirk as she walked away from the furious looking captain.

*time skip*

It was halftime and Rain was sitting in the locker room with rest of her team mates, she took off her helmet and gave a relieved sigh as cool air rushed toward her face. She then took a large drink of water then poured some of it over her persperated face. "Hey Rain." Parker, a senior wide receiver, greeted as he sat down next to Rain. "Hey." Rain greeted. "So." Parker started. "What do you think your gonna do when you graduate?" Rain raised an eyebrow as she glanced at Parker. "Where did that come from?" She asked. Parker shrugged. "Im just curious,I just thought about it cuz the teachers have just been talking about it with the seniors lately." "Ah." Rain said. "Well I've always been interested in video game design I guess, maybe I'll do that?" She said. Parker now raised an eyebrow. "You don't sound too sure." Rain shrugged. "I dunno I guess I'll figure it out-" Rain cut her self off as she yawned while stretching her arms. "-eventually." Parker looked at Rain in surprise. "Wait a minute so you haven't even thought about like playing football professionally as a career?" Rain gave a thoughtful "hm". "I guess I haven't." She shrugged. Parkers eyes widened and he shook Rain by her shoulders. "Why the hell not?! That would be a perfect job for you!" He shouted as he shook Rain. "I-I d-don't k-know, s-stop s-shaking m-me!" She said. Parker stopped shaking her and Rain sighed in relief, as being shaken by a 250 pound football player was not a very fun thing. "It's just Parker, playing on a high school football team is one thing, playing on a professional league team is a whole other thing, you have to be ridiculously good-" Parker cut off Rain with a "which you are!" Rain rolled her eyes and continued. "-and I don't think that they are going to let a girl on a team." Parker looked at Rain seriously. "Rain I'm pretty sure that once your a senior and scouts start watching you and shit, there not gonna care weather your a girl or not cuz there gonna see that you are ridiculously good, I mean Rain you took down a football player who was taller then you and like 3x your weight!" Rain sighed. "All right fine, if I tell you that I'll think about playing football for a career will you stop bugging me about it?" "Yes!" Parker shouted. "All right fine I'll think about it." Parker then gave a loud "yes!", pumped his fist, gave Rain a hardy slap on the back that almost knocked her over, then ran over to go talk to Callum. "_Well." _Rain thought. _"Parker does have a point I guess I am pretty good at playing football." _Rain then glanced at the poster on her locker that had a picture of a football helmet and a football and said "**Keep Calm and tackle hard" **She then glanced at her T-shirt that she had been wearing before she changed into her uniform. The T-shirt had a picture of a football, a plate of food and a bed and said. **"Play foot ball. Eat. Sleep. Repeat" **_"and I really do love foot ball. Maybe Parker is right maybe I should look into playing foot ball for a career. I love playing and those professional foot ball players do get payed a lot of money." _Rain was brought out of her thoughts when the whistle blew loudly, signaling that half time was over.

*time skip*

There was only a minute left on the clock. The score was 19-14 Rains team was behind. They _**needed **_a touchdown in order to win. Rains team was playing offense. Rain took a deep breath as she gripped the ball and got into position. "Hut! Hut! Hike!" Rain called she then quickly handed the ball off to Brandon, who ran down the field. He then tossed the ball to Parker. Parker started to run, but then as the other team members started to get in front of him, he quickly turned around and ran towards his teams end zone. This was a method that Rain came up with, she or one of her team mates would take the ball and run down towards there own end zone, as a result either all or most of the other team would chase after them, then one person would run down near the other teams end zone, the person with the ball would then throw the ball down to the person by the end zone, and then because there were no other people blocking that person they would score an easy touchdown. This plan was very effective and usually worked very well, there was how ever one flaw to it. Since the ball was being thrown from such a far distance the person throwing it had to throw it with just enough strength to get it down to the other end of the field, and the person waiting to catch it had to make sure they were in the right position to catch it. Rain then ran down towards the other teams end zone and stopped. She then faced the direction Parker was in and held her arms up, signaling him to throw the ball. Parker noticed this and threw the ball to Rain. Rain looked up at the ball, calculating where it would fall. The ball then started to sail towards the ground Rain quickly ran towards it and. *fwump* Rain felt relief fill her as she felt the weight of the ball in her arms, she gripped it tightly and ran towards the other teams end zone. By now the other team had noticed Rain had the ball, and started running towards her, it didn't matter Rain was quiet a bit ahead of them and was much faster then them. _10 seconds left. _Rain ran towards the end zone. Just as she reached the end zone she tripped. It didn't matter though, she had reached the end zone, she had gotten the touchdown. Just then the buzzer sounded. Her team had won. She opened her eyes and a wide grin spread across her face as her teammates ran towards her whooping and cheering loudly with huge grins on their faces.

*time skip*

After a celebratory dinner with the rest of the team, Rain and her family came home and Rain immediately collapsed on the couch. They all spent some time in the living room talking and then it was late and Sonic,Rainbow Dash, Sora and Spectrum went to to bed. "So." Lightning said. "Are you gonna sleep on the couch or are you gonna go to your bed?" "Carry me." Rain mumbled reaching her arms out towards Lightning and wiggling her fingers. Lightning sighed. "Fine." He muttered as he stood up on his hind legs, something Sonic taught him to do. "But this is the only time I'm doing this." He muttered as he picked up Rain into his front hooves bridal style. "Oh sweet Clesestia your heavy, try to lose a few pounds why don'tcha." Lightning grunted. Rain rolled her eyes. "Actually Coach says I need to gain more pounds, cuz since I'm a girl I'm literally the lightest one on the team, and I need to be heavier so that way when I get tackled it doesn't hurt as much or something like that. Besides those Royal guard people or whatever inject you with steroids like once a month don't they? I think you can handle carrying me." Lightning rolled his eyes as he walked towards Rains room. "I told you dude there not steroids." He said. "Oh Ya then what are they?" Rain asked with a cocked eyebrow. "Muscle enhancers." Lightning said as he nudged Rains door open with his back hoof. "So in other words steroids." Rain said with a smirk as Lightning set her on her bed. "Dude there not!- You know what whatever I'm so not having this argument with you right now, and no that does not mean you won the argument so wipe that damn smirk off of your face! I swear you and Dad look so fricking annoying when you do that." Rain kept smirking at her brother. "You just think it looks annoying, cause you know it always means that you lost the argument." Lightning just groaned, picked up a stuffed wolf, the only stuffed animal that Rain still had from her childhood, and threw it at her. "Whatever bitch." He muttered as he walked towards the door. Rain grinned knowing that her brother didn't actually put harsh feelings behind the "nickname" and that it was just playful banter. "Love you too butt face." She called out as he walked out of Rains room. Once she was alone Rain groaned as she stretched out her sore body. "Everything hurts." She muttered. "Oh it's gonna be soo much fun getting out of bed tomorrow." Rains phone went off and she picked up, seeing that got a text from Calum. She opened it up and grinned, as she saw it was a picture of her and team holding the trophy. "Totally worth it though." Rain muttered with a smile.


	63. NEW STUFF

**Hi all so I decided to make a few changes to the story and I will tell you them now. (Wow that was a really well worded sentence) okay so first off I decided the story is gonna be a human AU from now on so all the characters are gonna be human, but they still have there speed,wings,etc. I'll post a chapter later describing their looks. And Second I decided to add 4 new OC's that I created. They are Sonic and Rainbow Dash's kids. and I will now give you guys a description**

**Alexandra (Alex) Elizabeth Dash **

**Parents: Sonic &amp; Rainbow Dash**

**Age:17**

**Appearance: Light, peach colored skin. Magenta eyes,and Rainbow colored pixie cut length hair. Clothes: Jean jacket with a white T-shirt underneath that has Rainbow Dash's cutie mark. Blue jeans. And Navy blue converse shoes. Her wings are Cobalt Blue.**

**Personality: Loud,up-beat,hyper and fiery. She has an extremely short temper and it doesn't take much to piss her off. Though while she is a very dangerous enemy, she is incredibly loyal to her friends and family and even on rare occasions, sweet. Her favorite thing to do, is mess with, embarrass and annoy Rain, especially in front of Fang. While she loves to annoy Rain, she also cares about her deeply and is willing to protect her even at the cost of her own life. Another thing Alex loves to do is annoy her Dad and test his limits, which is why he has had to learn to become VERY patient. She is very head strong and cocky, and while this does make her far more... Bolder then her siblings, it's also the reason why she runs head first into dangerous situations, which never fails to annoy or scare the shit out of Sonic and Rainbow Dash.**

**Sonic:"Alex Wait!"**

**Alex:*running towards egg mans base* "LEEROY JEENKINSSS!"**

**Roxanne (Roxy) Stella Dash**

**Parents: Sonic and Rainbow Dash**

**Age:17**

**Appearance:Light, peach colored skin. Emerald Green eyes, and long waist length, cobalt blue hair. Clothes: red checkered flannel button up shirt with a gray t-shirt underneath that has Rainbow Dash's cutie mark. Blue jeans. And Black leather boots. Her wings are Cyan blue. Her glasses: ** /entry/group/51854134

**Personality:Stubborn,icy,shy, and calm. She has a bit more patience then her sister Alex, though not much. Unlike her sister however, who is more emotional when she is angry, Roxy acts cold when she is mad. She'll speak in an icy tone and only give small curt replies, or she'll ignore the person completely. She has a really mean glare that even Sonic and Rainbow Dash get intimidated by. She is quite and distant towards strangers, but is completely open and happy with friends and family. She enjoys teaming up with Alex to annoy Rain or Lightning. But also like Alex, she is willing to protect her siblings at any cost. While Alex is bold and strong headed, Roxy is more quiet and cautious. And while it does mean that she thinks things through first, rather then rushing into them like Alex, it's also why is she is hesitant to try new things.**

**Alex:"Come on Roxy, it's just a tattoo it's not like we're drinking or smoking, what's the worst that could happen?"**

**Roxy:"Um Mom and Dad could get extremely pissed at us for getting tattoos!" **

**Vincent Mathew Dash.**

**Parents:Sonic &amp; Rainbow Dash**

**Age:9 months**

**Appearance: Light peach skin. Magenta eyes and Cobalt blue hair. Cobalt blue wings.**

**Clothes:baby clothes.**

**Cody Dylan Dash.**

**Parents:Sonic &amp; Rainbow Dash**

**Age:9 months.**

**Appearance: light peach skin. Emerald Green eyes and Rainbow hair. Cyan blue wings.**

**Clothes:Baby clothes.**

**And then these are there ages:**

**Alex-17**

**Roxy-17**

**Rain-14**

**Lightning-14**

**Spectrum-7**

**Sora-7**

**Vincent:9 months**

**Cody:9 months**

**So a few other things. There are four bedrooms in the house. Sonic and Rainbow Dash are in one. Sora and Spectrum are in another room. Alex, Roxy, and Rain share a room and Lightning has his own room until Vincent and Cody are old enough to be moved to his room.**

**And finally one thing with appearances. So Roxy,Rain and Lightning have to wear glasses cause they are all close sighted, though Lightning wears contacts instead of glasses. The link to the picture of Roxy's glasses are in the appearance part of her description. And then here are Rain's: ** top/detail/detail?gcode=COS-8987 ** (just copy and paste the link)**

**So ya that's it and I'll see you guys next chapter.**


	64. Sisters can be a pain

**So I decided to right this as a little short chapter to make up for lack of writing and to experiment with writing with Roxy and Alex. **

**Please review and lemme know what you guys think.**

"Why do you always mess with us so much?" Sora complained. Rain grinned. "Simple, I'm just putting you guys through the same pain Alex and Roxy put me through when I was younger." Rain said with a smirk as she ruffled Sora's hair, an action that she knew Sora hated. "Actually you guys have it way easier then I did, cause when I was younger Roxy and Alex would team up against me, where as you guys only have to worry about me." Spectrum was just about to say something when the front door swung open, revealing the two oldest siblings of the family. Alex quickly grabbed Rain in a headlock and gave her a hard noogie. Rain eventually squirmed out of her hold and glared at her older sister. "You are a such a bitch." Rain growled as she tried to fix her hair. "At least I'm not the one with the sore ass." Alex smirked. Rain gave her a confused glance. "I don't have a sore a- OW!" Rain yelped as Roxy smacked her butt. "Now you do." Roxy taunted with a smirk. Rain just growled as both sisters ran to their shared room giggling. "See where I learned it from?" Rain said to Sora and Spectrum.


	65. Hello

**Hey guys I'm i really wanna know if anyone's still reading this.**


	66. I've got your back

**So before I begin this chapter I'm basically gonna explain how Rain,Alex and Roxy's room is situated. There is a large loft that's about 6 feet tall and is mounted to the wall and is supported by two posts, and it has a ladder. Rain's full size bed is on the loft, Roxy and Alex both have full size beds as well,****Roxy's is underneath Rains bed and Alex's is kitty cornered to Roxy's. The walls in their room are basically covered in pictures of family and friends, and posters of celebrities, and T.V and Anime show they each have their own dresser which are in their shared closet. And Finally Alex has Adventure time© bed sheets on her bed, Roxy has Pokemon© bed sheets, and Rain has Black Butler© bed sheets with Ceil and Sebastian on the quilt. **

**I do NOT own Adventure Time.**

**I do NOT own Pokemon.**

**I do NOT own Black Butler.**

**They all belong to their rightful owners.**

Alex was sitting on the couch, while Sonic was pacing angrily in front of her. "I just can't believe you would do that!" Sonic finally spoke as he looked at Alex, who crossed her arms. "Well your the one who told me to protect my siblings no matter what." Alex shot back. "Ya but I didn't say you should get into a fist fight about it!" Sonic shouted as he threw his arms up in the air, frustrated. What had happened was this. Diamond Tiara **(let's say she's like 16 in this) **and her group had been bullying Rain, shoving her, calling her mean names, hitting her, etc. Alex saw this happening and immediately stormed over to them, furious. In short one thing led to another and Alex ended up punching Diamond Tiara in the face, eventually this broke out into a full out fist fight. Alex actually won the fight, but Sonic,Rainbow Dash and were not very impressed by that. Anyway back to the present. Sonic closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't get expelled." He sighed. "You say that like its a good thing." Alex muttered. Sonics eyes snapped open as he glared at Alex. "This isn't funny Alexandra." He growled in a warning tone. "Please just go to your room before I lose my fucking mind." Sonic muttered. Alex got up and headed for her room, just before she entered her room though, she turned towards back towards Sonic. "You said the F word, so that's a dollar for the swear jar." She called out. Sonic let out a frustrated growl, while Alex grinned, and went into her room. Rain was laying on her bed, scrolling through her phone with her head phones on. Alex knew that meant that Rain didn't really wanna talk, so she headed to her own bed and sighed as she flopped onto it. Sure she was definitely in trouble for what she did, but did she regret it? No way. Suddenly Alex heard her phone chime, signaling that she got a message so she grabbed it and checked. She raised an eyebrow as she saw it was from Rain.

**Rain:Thanks for helping me. 3 Sorry you got in trouble for it though :(, I kinda feel like it's my fault.**

Alex glanced over at Rain, and saw that she was still scrolling through her phone. She wondered why Rain didn't just say this out loud, considering they were in the same room, but she shrugged it off and replied back.

**Alex:No problem 3 :). And don't worry about it, it's not your fault, I'm the one who chose to be an idiot and get in a fight. But if they ever bother you again let me know.**

**Rain::) 3 u.**

Alex grinned.

**Alex: 3 u 2.**


	67. AWESOME STUFF

You and Garnet we're currently home alone. The other gems were on a mission, meanwhile Garnet had decided to stay behind so she could keep an eye on you to make sure you didn't hurt your self and to calm you down if you got scared, cause you were getting scared A LOT. Now the reason you kept getting scared was pretty funny but it was also understandable. You see the last time you had been out of your gem was hundreds of years ago, when there wasn't any modern technology, before now you had never see a light bulb or a T.V, so you were understandably startled when you found these new things. "Mom." You called out. "Yes Y/N?" Garnet responded. "What Is this?" Garnet turned around to face you so she could see what you were talking about. She grinned to her self as she saw you were pointing at the T.V and were staring at it with caution. "That's a television Y/N, humans watch it for entertainment." You didn't reply and instead kept a wide birth between you and the T.V. You then circled it and glared at it wearily, as if expecting it to explode. Garnet chuckled softly to her self and went back to reading her book. Suddenly she heard a loud yelp emitted from you, and she quickly snapped her head up, thinking you were hurt. When her eyes met the scene in front of her she quickly put her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. Apparently what had happened was you had some how turned on the T.V, then you had been startled by the light and sound that came from it. So now you were currently clinging to a ceiling beam mean while glaring and hissing at the T.V. Garnet put her book down and walked over to you. She then coaxed you down and explained what a T.V is and that no it is not some kind of mind wave weapon that is trying to hurt you. Garnet gave an amused smile and shook her head as you continued to glare at the T.V.

You still had** a lot** to learn.


	68. IMPORTANT REGUARDING STORY

**Heyy guys so I've hit a bit of a writers block so I would appreciate it if you could leave requests below? Please? Plus I would really appreciate some reviews and stuff cause I haven't gotten any in a while.**


	69. Angst

Rain cried as she sat near the stone. Her shoulders shock up and down with her sobs. She couldn't believe they were gone just like that.. Then she felt an arm rest on her shoulder she turned around to see Fang, who looked at her with pity in his eyes he bent down to her height and hugged her. "Fang their-" she whimpered. "Shh I know." He muttered as he rubbed her back. It then started to rain. "C'mon, let's go." Fang whispered as he stood up picking Rain up bridal style. "Twilight already talked with the child protective service agency, your gonna stay with us for now." Shadow said in a grave tone. "Lets go." As the three walked away a flash of lightning lit up the large headstone.

_R.I.P_

_The Dash Family._

_Sonic Dash_

_Rainbow Dash_

_Roxanne Dash_

_Alexandra Dash_

_Dolan Dash_

_Vincent Dash_

_Lightning Dash_

_Spectrum Dash_

_Sora Dash_

_Spencer Dash _

_Cody Dash_

**So I decided to write an angsty one shot cuz why not. By the way this is just a one shot it doesn't have to do with the story line.**


	70. From tickles to comfort

**Okay so I decided to Change something. So now Fang is actually Cadence's twin brother. His real name is Midnight Star Swirl Sparkle, and his nickname is Fang. Cadence's real name is Cadenza Maria Sparkle. So here's an updated description of Fang, remember the characters in the story are all human now:**

**He is about 6'2 he has black hair with red,pink and purple streaks, it's waist length and he usually keeps it in a ponytail. His eyes are purple like Twilight's. He has a horn on his head. He wears a black tee-shirt with Twilights cutie mark, and black jeans with black converse. He has a lip and eyebrow piercing. Despite his "bad boy" look he is actually really sweet and kind, a trait he gets from Twilight. He has Twilights patience, but when angry he has Shadow's wrath.**

**Now Cadence: She is about 5'9 her hair is the same color as Fangs but is shorter. Her eyes are red like Shadow's. She has a horn on her head as well. She wears a red shirt with Twilights cutie mark and blue jeans, and black boots. Unlike her brother she is far more temperamental, and has quite the attitude. With a short temper as well as Shadow's wrath she is a ticking time bomb. She absolutely loves to annoy Shadow and test his limits.**

"Fahahang! Stohap ihit!" Rain said between giggles. Fang currently had Rain pinned to the couch and was scribbling his fingers all over her belly. Fang just grinned. "No your laughter is way too adorable and I have to hear more of it." He said with a grin as he leaned forward and planted soft kisses on her cheeks and neck earning more giggles. Fang then grinned and pressed his lips to Rains belly and blew a huge raspberry earning a shriek from Rain. "Fahahang Stohop! I can't breathe!" Rain shouted. Fang stopped and moved up towards the still giggling Rain, he grinned as he brought his face close to hers so their noses were touching. "Your so adorable." He murmured as Rain blushed. He then brought his lips closer to Rain's and kissed her sweetly. When they parted for air Fang grinned as he saw Rains face was incredibly red. "Your blush is cute." He said teasingly. Rain gave an embarrassed squeak as she hid her face in a pillow, making Fang laugh. The two were currently home at Rain's house alone, except for Rain's baby brothers Cody and Spencer, Rain didn't mind this though, since Cody and Spencer didn't tease her around Fang like her other siblings or be on constant PDA patrol like Sonic and Rainbow Dash. And so with Cody and Spencer asleep, and the rest of the Rain's family out for the night, Rain and Fang were free to do as they pleased. Fang grinned. "Raaiin I wanna see your pretty face c'mon." Fang crooned. Rain merely shook her head and kept her face hidden. Fang grinned. "Fine then I guess I'm gonna have to resort to another measure." He then grabbed Rain's bare foot and gently dragged his fingers up and down her sole. Rain gave a loud shriek and threw the pillow off her face before yanking her foot from his grasp. "Bahastard!" She giggled as she pushed Fang off the couch. Fang only chuckled before trying to get back up on the couch only to find Rain lay spread eagle on her stomach across it. "Move I wanna sit." Fang chuckled. Rain giggled. "Nevah! It's my couch you don't get to sit here." Fang chuckled. "Well then I guess I'll have to make you move, which shouldn't be too hard, since you've left quite a few ticklish spots exposed." Fang said with a grin as he reached out and traced the base of her wings that connected to her back with his fingers. Rain let out a shriek and tried to kick Fang, which didn't work as he simply just grabbed her foot and ran his fingers down it again. Rain shrieked and yanked her foot away from him, she then resorted to giggling as she swatted at him with her hand, while he tickled the base of her wings. Rain then reached into his pocket, and took out his wallet. Fang noticed this and stopped tickling her. "I got your wallet." Rain said as she held his wallet up. Fang chuckled. "I see that." Rain then sat up. "I'm gonna steal your money." Rain informed him as she opened the wallet. Fang sat down next to Rain. "What the hell why is there no money?" Rain muttered. Fang chuckled. "That's because I'm broke." Rain looked at Fang. "Then get a job." Fang laughed. "You have this penny. I'm stealing your penny." "Okay." Fang chuckled. "Ooh ID card!" Rain said as she grabbed Fangs ID. Fangs eyes widened as he suddenly remembered that his full name was on that card and if Rain found out- "Oh my Celestia!" Rain laughed as she read the ID card. "Rain no give that back!" Fang said as he grabbed for Rain, who quickly leaped off the couch out of his reach. "Soo Mr. Midnight Starswirl Sparkle." Rain teased. "Don't call me that." Fang groaned. "What, Midnight?" Rain teased "Chaos your name sounds so girly." Rain giggled. "Ya I know thats why I don't like to be called by it." Fang muttered. "What was that ." "Rain stop now." Fang growled in warning. Rain however, ignored him as she danced around the living room singing; "Midnight, Midnight, Midnight, Midnight Starswirl Sparkle!" "That's it! Now your gonna get it!" Fang growled playfully as he jumped off the couch and chased after Rain who dropped the ID and ran with a shriek. Rain ran towards the bathroom and quickly tried to shut the door behind her, which failed as Fang ran in after her and pinned her to the floor. he grinned evilly at her. "Hmm I think I've tickled up here enough." He taunted. "This time I think I'll tickle your feet!" He shouted as he turned around and attacked Rains bare feet. Rain shrieked with laughter. Until she finally pushed Fang off and, using her inherited super speed, ran and hid. Fang chuckled as he stood up.

*With Fang*

"Raiinnn." Fang playfully cooed as he searched for her. Suddenly there was a loud boom and Fang jumped. He looked out the window and saw that there was a thunderstorm. "Huh it's about time we got some rain, I don't know why the weather team decided to make Ponyville almost have a drought." He muttered. He then shrugged and resumed his search for his rainbow haired girlfriend.

*With Rain*

Rain giggled silently as her skin still felt sensitive from Fangs tickling fingers. Honestly Rain hated being tickled but she didn't mind it so much when Fang did it. Suddenly there was a loud boom and Rain jumped. Oh chaos no not a thunder storm, she hated those. Usually these were bearable, as Roxy and Alex, who knew about her Astraphobia, would be with her and she would be laying, sandwiched between her two sisters, under her quilt watching videos. However this time, Alex and Roxy weren't here. And she didn't want to tell Fang, afraid that he would react the same way as Austin had and tell her to toughen up. And another loud shaking boom echoed and Rain whimpered as tears rolled down her face.

*With Fang*

Fang was walking past Rain,Alex and Roxy's room when he heard a whimper. He stopped and opened the door. He walked into the room and turned on the light Then as another loud boom of thunder echoed he heared the whimper again, coming from the closet. He walked over and opened the door.

*normal POV*

Fang opened the door, revealing Rain in the fetal position, with tears running down her face. Fang was about to ask what was wrong when another loud boom of thunder sounded and Rain shrieked. "You have Astraphobia?" Fang said more as a statement then a question. Rain nodded. Fang then reached down and picked Rain up bridle style. "W-What are you doing?" Rain muttered. "Comforting you." Fang answered as he walked out of the closet and over to Rains bed. He then sat down leaning against the headboard as he pulled Rain onto his lap resting her head on his chest. Another loud bang of thunder sounded and Rain jumped slightly. "Shh your okay, your okay." Fang murmured into her ear. They stayed like this until another loud bang of thunder sounded and the light in Rains room flickered out. "Fang." Rain whimpered. "Shhh." Fang soothed. He gently let go of Rain and reached into his pocket and pulled out a lighter he then reached over to Rain's night table and lit a candle that was sitting there. He then put the lighter down and then grabbed Rains quilt and pulled over him and Rain. He then gathered her closely in his arms again and pulled her towards him, her head resting on his chest while there legs were tangled together. Rain relaxed slightly as she nuzzled into Fangs chest, her ear pressed against it so she could hear his steady heartbeat. She smiled as she inhaled his warm familiar scent of spice and pine. She then felt it rumble as he spoke: "You know what I'm gonna do?" Fang asked. "What?" Rain asked. "I'm gonna tell you everything I love about you. I'll start with the obvious first, your beautiful and gorgeous." He murmured Rain blushed. "Next." Fang said with a mischievous smirk. "I know you hate this, but I love how your ticklish pretty much every where, cuz that means if I ever wanna hear your adorable laughter, which I also love by the way, all I have to do is something like this-" Fang then gently blew into Rain's ear and poked her belly, earning a squeal. "-and I can hear it when ever I want." Fang chuckled as Rain blushed and rubbed her nose. "I also love how when ever you get embarrassed, you rub your nose, I have never seen anybody do it except you and it's really cute." Rain blushed and scoffed. "My Dad does it too, you just never see him do it." Fang chuckled. "Well either way, when you do it it's probably way more cute." Rain blushed again and rubbed her nose again while Fang laughed. "And finally." Fang murmured. "I love you." He said before kissing Rain as they both drifted off to sleep.

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed even though I doubt anybody read this.**


	71. Drabbles

**So I came up with a little idea. So In my notes (where I write my fanfictions) I have a ton of these little prompts or drabbles that I came up with and wanted to make with a full story but I couldn't think of anything. So here's my idea how about i publish these little, let's call them drabbles, on here? That way I can update more often. I'll still publish full chapters too just not as much. Here's an example of one of the "drabbles"**

"Hey at least I have a boyfriend, your older then me and you haven't even had a relationship!" Rain exclaimed to Alex. Alex blushed as Roxy laughed. "What the hell are you laughing about?! You've never had a boyfriend either!" Alex said to Roxy. Roxy stopped laughing "That's cause I'm a lesbian, idiot." She said with a "duh" face."And yet you've never had a girlfriend." Fang said. Roxy glared at Fang. "How the hell would you know that?" She asked. Fang grinned. "Cause Rain told me." Fang said pointing to Rain next to him. Roxy then glared at Rain who was snickering as she had her hand over her mouth. "Oh Fuck you Rain!" Roxy shouted as she then threw a pillow at Rain, who only started laughing louder.

**So what do you guys think? Please please tell me! I never get any reviews anymore so I don't really know. **


	72. I highly doubt anyone's gonna read this

Hey guys so just letting you know I'm gonna be going through and delete some chapters cause a lot of them are really bad. Lemme know if there's any chapters you want me to keep.


	73. Roxy and Sonic

**So here's another one of those little Drabble thing**s

Roxy was sitting in a bean bag chair in her room reading a book when Sonic came in holding Vincent. "Hey do you mind if I hang out here for a while? I'm trying to put Spencer down for a nap and the rest of the house is in noisy chaos." Sonic asked. "It's okay, I don't mind." Roxy answered with a small smile. "Thanks." Sonic said as he sat down on a bean bag chair. "You know you wouldn't have the noise problem, if you hadn't decided to have so many kids right?" Roxy asked with a raised eyebrow. Sonic sighed. "Ya well shit happens, and your mother and I weren't expecting that every child we had would be a pair of twins, and when your mom was pregnant with Spencer and Cody, well the first time we got the ultra sound it showed there was only one kid, but then when we came back a few months later so we could find out the gender we found out it was twin boys." Sonic then turned his attention toward Spencer and bounced him gently, while speaking to him in a voice he reserved for his younger children. "Ya you were supposed to be one baby but no, you turned out to be twins." Spencer cooed happily and smiled while Roxy chuckled at her fathers voice. "I wonder why babies like when people speak to them like that?" Sonic shrugged. "I dunno I guess they just like the sound, heh I remember Rain never liked it when she was a baby." "What do you mean?" Roxy asked. "I mean like she really didn't like it, like she didn't smile or laugh when people talked to her like that, she would just look at them with this expression like "what the fuck is wrong with you?"" Roxy laughed as she pictured her younger sister as a baby, frowning when ever any one talked to her in a high pitched voice. "Can I hold him?" Roxy asked gesturing toward Spencer. "Sure." Sonic answered as he handed Spencer over to her. "You know if you wanna get rid of some kids we could sell Rain to the Zoo." Roxy suggested grinning. Sonic opened his mouth to reply when he was interrupted by a loud chorus of "OH COME ON SERIOUSLY!" From the living room, where Rain was watching a foot ball game with "some" of her friends, which basically consisted of the whole football team,and judging by the loud, angry, screams of criticism, Roxy guessed that the team Rain and her friends were supporting either did something stupid, or the other team scored a touch down. Sonic only chuckled. "There have been days where I have actually considered doing that." Sonic chuckled. Roxy grinned. "Ya just put her in there with the foot ball team and it can pass as a monkey exhibit." Sonic and Roxy both snickered at the thought. Sonic was just about to speak when he was interrupted by yet another shout from the living room. "COME ON SERIOUSLY, IT WAS RIGHT THERE, ROBINSON YOU FUCKING IDIOTIC MORON!" Rain shouted as groans were heard from her team mates. "She does realize that Allen Robinson can't actually hear her right?" Roxy asked Sonic. Sonic just sighed, though he had small smile on his face. "I have tried to tell her that many, many times, Roxy I don't think she's ever gonna get it." Sonic said with a chuckle.


	74. MOVIN TO QUOTEV

Hey guys sooo um really sucks. It's software sucks and they actually made me take down an X reader story I had because X readers aren't allowed which I didn't know until an admin told me I had to delete it. So ya. I'm gonna stop publishing on here and re upload this story and others on quotev so ya. I'm also renaming this to be Sonic and MLP the next generation so ya if any of ya'll are interested here's he link to my account:

SebbyTheRaven

Bye


End file.
